This Time Around
by Slytherin1992
Summary: Ok I rewrote this story so that you would understand more. Please read and review...there is a lot more that has never been posted.
1. Ch 1 to Ch 12

Summary

A.N. ok well this is the sequel to It happens everytime and that story got deleted so I am going to just give you a little summary of that story because it is a lot of chapters to repost and all and we might eventually put it back up but we already have This Time Around and the sequel They Don't Understand almost completed so ya.

Ok well there are two girls Krissy (Kristina) Logan and Becka (Rebecca) Cantz and they are best friends and they audition for a group and make it along with Gabby (Gabriella) Trevors, Kyla Washington, and Mandi (Amanda) Kinley. They then go on tour with Dream Street and eventually all end up boyfriend and girlfriend and the couples are Jesse/Krissy, Becka/Chris, Gabby/Frankie, Mandi/Matt, and Kyla/Greg. Then they all go to England for a show and meet this famous star GG who is dating Daniel Radcliffe and the become fast friends and they discuss all publicity issues because Jesse, Krissy, Chris, Becka, Kyla, and Greg all went to a beach party and got drunk and the press found out. Then their parents grounded them but they didn't go on tour with them so they still hung out. Jesse and Krissy then had sex on Valentine's Day and Krissy got pregnant and their parents flipped. The baby died in April because of too much stress so Krissy didn't get too far along. Frankie and Gabby got back together after a terrible breakup they had earlier but Mandi and Matt were still separated and then Mandi started dating her tutor Jacques and then on Halloween he raped Gabby so now Gabby is pregnant. Then at Christmas Mandi and Matt got back together and then on New Years Kyla and Greg went to the beach and they decided to do it in the lifeguard shack things and they got caught and got arrested and Jesse and Krissy got really drunk and then went off on their and did it again. Then GG and Dan broke up and then well you will find out the surprising news that GG gets in the sequel TTA. So enjoy…………..

Ch. 1 WHAT

Disclaimer: we do not own Dream Street, Claudia, Dan, or anything that you recognize but we do own Gabby, Krissy, Mandi, Becka, and Kyla and their families because well we made them up! And none of the last names are real.

"I'm pregnant!" GG said crying.

"WHAT?!?!" Becka asked.

"How did this happen…oh wait never mind, ha that's what Jesse said when he found out that I was pregnant!" Krissy said laughing.

"This isn't about you!" Becka said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry." Krissy said softly.

"Are you going to tell him?" Becka asked because he had cheated on GG.

"I…I don't know." GG said shaking her head.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Mandi and Matt got really bored and they decided to go out to the club and Mandi got really drunk and hopped in and Matt got in too because he wanted to make sure she was safe because she wouldn't let him drive.

They were driving down Golden Street Road when they hit a car and the person in that car was…..

Ch. 2 And my world came crashing down

Mandi woke two days after the accident because she went into a coma. The first thing that came to mind was the accident.

"What…what happened?" Mandi asked stuttering.

"You were in an accident and you've been in a coma for two days now." The doctor in the room said.

"How is Matt?" Mandi asked scared of what could have happened to her boyfriend.

"He is ok, but the driver of the car that hit you was killed, she was drunk." The doctor said.

"OMG no I…I didn't mean to!" Mandi said bursting into tears.

The doctor walked and went into the waiting room.

"Christopher Trousdale?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, that's me…" Chris said.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your mom was killed in that drunk driving accident." The doctor said.

"You…you're lying!" Chris said now bursting into tears.

"I wish I was I'm sorry." The doctor said and started walking away.

"NO WAIT! Who was the other driver," Chris asked.

"Amanda Kinley," the doctor said.

Chris cried more and Becka tried to comfort him while crying also. The funeral was a week later and Mandi and Matt didn't go because they didn't want to face Chris. The two were also still injured, Mandi had broken two ribs and an arm and leg, and Matt broke an arm and finger. At the after funeral Claudia, Monica and their parents decided to break the news to them….

"Your parents, Monica, and I have decided that because of all that has happened." Claudia started.

"Like getting pregnant, the drugs, getting arrested, drinking, drinking and driving..." Mrs. Logan said.

"Ok mom we get it!" Krissy said cutting her mom off.

"The point is you guys are going on separate tours!" Monica said.

"WHAT?" both groups screamed.

"The spikes will be touring with out Dream Street and vise versa." Mrs. McCartney said.

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" Jesse screamed.

"No, Jesse…we are not." Mrs. Raposo answered.

And everyone's world came crashing down….

Ch. 3 Loneliness

"Come in and eat sweetie." Mrs. Logan said to Krissy.

"No mom I'm going to hang out with Becka and Kyla!" Krissy said harshly.

"But…" Mrs. Logan started but Krissy had already slammed the door.

"Give her time, and then she will forgive us and see that we have made the right choice!" Mr. Logan said to his wife.

Krissy walked down to the 7-11 where she met up with Becka and Kyla.

"Heyy guys!" Becka said.

"Heyy what's up?" Kyla asked.

"Parents being parents." Krissy said annoyed with her parents.

"SAME…God I hate them for this!" Becka said.

"Let's go get beer…it takes the pain away." Kyla said knowing where a party was being thrown.

"Sure!" Krissy and Becka answered.

WITH THE GUYS

"Who am I staying with?" Chris asked Claudia.

"Well… in your parents will it said me." Claudia said.

"WHAT?" Chris asked because he knew that she was very good at yelling and lecturing because the DS guys had gotten it many times before.

"Yep, and I have full responsibility of everything you do." Claudia said.

"Oh shit." Chris said.

"Jesse are you ok?" Mrs. McCartney asked her son.

"MOM DO I LOOK OK TO YOU?" Jesse screamed and walked out slamming the hotel door.

He walked over and found the guys in the lobby. The were in Chicago for a concert and the girls were at home because their tour didn't start till tomorrow.

"I miss Gabby and I can't be there for her!" Frankie said.

"I know how you feel man." Jesse said remembering the time when Krissy was pregnant and they were both banned from seeing each other.

"Kyla barely did anything wrong!" Greg said.

"Well you guys did get arrested and Gabby never did anything!" Frankie said.

"Well Mandi and I didn't do ANYTHING!" Matt said.

"SHE KILLED MY MOM!" Chris said turning and walking away.

The continued walking down the street when some guy came up to them.

"Heyy, how would you like to buy this nice stuff from me for only $5?" the guy asked slightly showing a bag of pills.

"What are they?" Jesse asked.

"Painkillers." The guy answered.

"Umm…ok." Jesse said switching his 5 bucks for the bag and the man walked away.

"Dude I can't let you do this!" Chris said.

"Come on let the kid it might take away the pain!" Greg said.

"Yea… can I have some?" Frankie asked.

Eventually all of the guys had some except for Matt.

"Claudia…I don't feel so good." Chris said.

She looked over and he fainted and fell. This happened to all the guys and they were rushed to the hospital along with their parents who were pissed and scared.

WITH THE GIRLS

"Shit! I…am…sooo dead!" Krissy slurred.

"Well it serves our parents right!" Becka said randomly laughing.

Ch. 4 SHIT!

"Ok well the guys are ok but Chris is still a little out of because he used more than the others." The Doctor said and then walked out.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Claudia said.

"Calm down, it's going to be ok!" Mrs. McCartney said.

"And how are you calm?" Mrs. Galasso asked knowing the Ginger was usually the one who freaked out the most when it came to grounding a child.

"I don't know." Mrs. McCartney said.

"I'll be back soon." Claudia said getting up.

"Don't be too hard on him; he hasn't done that much irresponsible stuff." Mrs. Galasso said.

"I'll try." Claudia said knowing that what Mrs. Galasso had said was true.

CHRIS' ROOM

"CHRISTOPHER RYAN TROUSDALE!" Claudia yelled walking into his hospital room.

"I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry I did not mean to!" Chris said.

"Who bought the drugs?" Claudia asked flatly.

"Do you promise to not to tell their parents?" Chris asked.

"CHRISTOPHER!" Claudia warned.

"Jesse!" Chris said not wanting to get grounded even more than he already was going to be.

"Should've known," Claudia said shaking her head, "I'll be right back."

"NO DON'T TELL!" Chris begged.

Claudia walked out of the room though and Chris couldn't do anything because he was still a little dizzy and they had all this stuff connected to him.

JESSE'S ROOM

Mr. and Mrs. McCartney walked into Jesse's hospital room and looked down at their incredibly hott blonde son. (A.N. You should know this is Krissy lolz)

"Let me guess JESSE A. McCARTNEY!" Jesse said knowing what was coming fully well.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK RIGHT NOW SON, YOU ARE IN SUCH DEEP SHIT I DON'T THINK YOU WANT TO PUSH IT!" Mr. McCartney yelled.

"Sorry mom, sorry dad…" Jesse mumbled not looking up at his parents.

"Who bought the drugs?" Mrs. McCartney asked getting straight to the point.

"……me" Jesse confessed.

"OH YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Mr. McCartney yelled.

Claudia walked though the door just as Mr. McCartney had yelled.

"I take it he told you who bought the drugs." Claudia said.

"Yeah…he did." Mrs. McCartney answered.

"Can I talk to you guys?" Claudia asked.

So Claudia got all the parents together and they collectively decided the four boys' punishments.

FRANKIE'S ROOM

"FRANKIE JOHNATHON GALASSO!" Mrs. Galasso yelled walking into her son's room. "I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER!"

"I did…I do, I just….well Jesse got the drugs and I was pissed off because I can't be with Gabby and all." Frankie said.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE!" Mr. Galasso yelled.

"I know…but since it is my first time I did anything bad…please tred lightly." Frankie begged.

So an hour later all of the guys were able to go home. All of the parents had them down in the conference room.

"JESSE A. McCARTNEY!" Claudia screamed.

"Oh…so you freak out on me…if you haven't noticed they ODed too!" Jesse said and received a death glare from his parents.

"YEA BECAUSE YOU BOUGHT THE DRUGS!" Claudia yelled.

"Yea….umm…well…never mind then." Jesse said.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" Claudia asked.

"Well…no I…well I guess I felt left out being the youngest and all!" Jesse mumbled.

"You consider me part of their "mature" group?" Chris asked Jesse.

"No…I guess it always was the two of us." Jesse admitted.

"Well all of ya'll are grounded." Claudia said. (A.N. ok well I know that sounds really southern right there and I know they are like New Yorkers and all lolz but I can't help it I am a southern girl hehe lolz and this is Krissy by the way)

"Jesse for 5 months!" Mrs. McCartney said and Jesse sighed.

"And Jesse you, your mother and I need to have a serious talk about your behavior." Mr. McCartney said.

"Yes dad." Jesse said rolling his eyes.

"Chris 5 months and we also need to have a serious talk!" Claudia said.

"Ok…" Chris said not looking forward to that at all.

"Frankie for 2 ½ months." Mr. Galasso said.

"And Gregory for 3 months." Mr. Raposo said.

Ch. 5 GIRL FIGHT!

"Drink is good yes it is!" Becka sang because she was just a little drunk.

"I think we had way too much to drink!" Krissy said slurring slightly.

"I didn't drink." Mandi added in her goody two shoes way.

"You know what I am sick of you miss goody two shoes…now I am going to get my revenge." Becka said.

Becka started beating up Mandi but then Krissy and Kyla held Becka back and Mandi ran off.

"Let me go and leave me the fuck alone!" Becka yelled.

They let go and she ran off and of course Krissy followed her. Becka stopped and broke down crying.

"I am so sorry I freaked out on you, but it's because I miss Chris so much I can't be there comforting him over his mom and all." Becka said crying.

"Well why don't you call him?" Krissy asked.

"Ok do you want to talk to Jesse when I am done?" Becka asked knowing Jesse and Chris were bound to be together.

"Ok thanks!" Krissy said.

Becka pulled out her cell and called Chris but surprisingly Claudia answered because they guys' parents took away their cells when they grounded them.

Claudia: hello

Becka: Claudia?

Claudia: yepp

Becka: where is Chris?

Claudia: oh he is grounded

Becka: why and for how long?

Claudia: overdose and 5 months

Becka: can I please talk to him!

Claudia: no

Becka: please?

Claudia: can't sorry

Claudia hung up and Becka started crying harder.

"What happened?" Krissy asked.

"She wouldn't let me talk to him!" Becka said.

"That sucks." Krissy said hugging her best friend.

"Yep," Becka said.

"I'll call Jesse." Krissy offered.

"Ok, but I bet he was in on it so he is also grounded." Becka said sighing.

Krissy called Jesse's cell and he surprisingly answered because his parents left it on a table unsupervised and he took it back.

Jesse: hello?

Krissy: heyy hottie

Jesse: OMG I miss you sooo much

Krissy: I miss being your naughty girl

Jesse: I miss being your naughty boy

"SHUT UP SICKOS!" Becka screamed.

Jesse: who was that?

Krissy: Becka

"Chris, it's Becka!" Jesse said.

"Where?" Chris asked looking all around.

"On the phone stupid!" Jesse said laughing.

"Ok……let me talk to her." Chris said.

Jesse: ok Krissy can you put Becka on the phone

Krissy: ok bye Jesse, I love you

Jesse: love you too

Krissy gave the phone to Becka and Jesse gave the phone to Chris.

Becka: OMG HEYY

Chris: HEYY HONEY BUNCH

Becka: how is little Trousie today?

Chris: he has to pee

Becka: awwww

Chris: I gotta go because Claudia is pissed and she is my parental unit now and me and Jesse kind of left the conference room when they went up to the McCartney's room to discuss what they are going to say to us

Becka: yea I heard you overdosed

Chris: ha…ha yea but so did all of the guys except for Matt

Becka: yea…well bye Spikes

Jesse and Chris ran back to the conference room and as soon as they sat down on the couch their parents walked in and just stood in front of the two glaring at them.

"Ah…I am so sorry?" Jesse said not really knowing what they wanted.

"Shut up Jesse." Mrs. McCartney said flatly.

"Ok…?" Jesse said.

"What do you guys want?" Chris asked a little scared.

"WHAT DO YOU IDIOTS THINK?" Claudia asked.

Jesse and Chris looked at each other with confused looks on their face.

"WHAT THEY HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING?" Claudia screamed.

No response.

"Obviously you weren't!" Mrs. McCartney added.

"Well why don't you see my side of it? We have been separated from the ones we love and you expect us to be HAPPY? And CALM? Well guess what you have another thing coming." Jesse said getting up and walking out.

Chris got up and followed a little surprised that his friend spoke his mind right away like that, and didn't care how much trouble he knew he was going to get in for flipping out and walking out. Claudia pondered what Jesse said.

"Damn, they have a point!" Claudia said.

"Yea…but we can't let them know that?" Mrs. McCartney said.

"I know." Claudia said sighing.

Ch. 6 Punishments

"How long do you give them?" Chris asked.

"I give them 30 seconds and we are toast." Jesse said.

Just then they walked in and Mr. and Mrs. McCartney grabbed Jesse by the shirt and Claudia did the same to Chris.

"Owwwwwww tight Owwwwwww!" Chris screamed.

"Get over it." Claudia said flatly.

"Owwww I want my mommy….wait never mind…did I mention Owwww!" Jesse said.

WITH THE GIRLS 

Mandi was rushed to the hospital and she had a broken nose.

"She will be ok, she just broke her nose." The doctor said.

"How did this happen?" Mrs. Kinley said.

"You are going to have to ask your daughter." The doctor said and left.

"Becka did and she punched me because she was drunk." Mandi tattled.

"Ohhh…well we will let her parents know." Mr. Kinley said.

"Ok." Mandi said softly.

HOTEL CONFERENCE ROOM

"REBECCA CANTZ!" Mrs. Cantz screamed.

"What?" Becka asked confused.

"HOW DARE YOU BEAT UP MANDI!" Mr. Cantz yelled.

"SHE KILLED MY BOYFRIENDS MOM!" Becka yelled.

"THAT STILL GIVES YOU NO RIGHT; NOW GO TO OUR HOTEL ROOM NOW!" Mrs. Cantz yelled.

WITH KRISSY

"Kristina…did you drink?" Mrs. Logan asked her daughter after hearing what happened.

"No mom." Kristina mumbled looking away.

"Come here now!" Mr. Logan demanded.

She slowly walked over and her dad grabbed her chin and smelled her breath.

"BEER!" Mr. Logan announced.

"…I can explain!" Krissy said.

"You lied and drank." Mrs. Logan said harshly.

"Yea….how…how did you no?" Krissy asked.

"Alcohol is strong enough to smell on people's breath." Mr. Logan said flatly.

"Oohh... right." Krissy said thinking she would have to remember that one.

"You may not leave the hotel room for 3 weeks." Mrs. Logan said.

WITH BECKA

"REBECCA YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!" Mr. Cantz said.

"How long?" Becka asked sighing.

"4 weeks." Mrs. Cantz said.

"Ok, can I at least go and see if Mandi is ok and apologize?" Becka asked.

"Ok an hour tops or you are grounded even more." Mr. Cantz said.

So Krissy and Becka went over to the hospital and walked into Mandi's room.

"Hey tattle tale." Krissy said walking in.

"What?" Mandi asked.

"We know you told on me which got me and Krissy grounded." Becka said.

"Well you did do it!" Mandi said.

"Well you could have lied but no you are too much of a suck up." Becka said.

"Well I am sorry!" Mandi said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it; I never want to talk to you again!" Becka said walking out and Krissy followed her.

Ch. 7 OWWW

WITH THE BOYS

"Owwww can you let go of my shirt?" Chris begged in pain.

"Okay." Claudia said flatly switching from his shirt to his spiked hair.

"NOOO ANYTHING BUT THE HAIR!" Chris yelled.

"Too bad, now sit." Claudia ordered pointing to the couch in their room.

"Ok, ok" Chris said following her orders.

"Now, I know this must be a hard time for you, but you shouldn't have gone to drugs, they can kill you…" Claudia started.

"I…I know I just wasn't thinking." Chris said quietly.

"Awwww…come here Lambie." Claudia said.

Chris went over and hugged Claudia.

"I just miss my mom so much." Chris said while starting to cry.

"I know." Claudia said softly.

"And being away from Becka isn't helping." Chris said.

"You'll see her soon." Claudia said.

"I hope." Chris said under his breath.

WITH JESSE

"OWWWWWWWWWWW LET GO OF ME!" Jesse exclaimed.

But this only made them hold on tighter.

"HOLY SHIT THAT HURTS!" Jesse said.

This caused both of his parents to slap him but not like abusive just like a heyy no cursing slap which is what always happens with them, and none of them every get really physically hurt.

"DON'T USE THAT LANGUAGE!" Mr. McCartney warned.

Then they all entered their hotel room and they dropped Jesse off on the couch.

"JESSE A. McCARTNEY YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE OUR HOTEL ROOM UNLESS IT IS ABSOLUTLEY NECESSARY...AND YOU WILL LEARN TO SHOW RESPECT TO YOUR PARENTS!" Mrs. McCartney yelled and Jesse cringed at how much trouble he knew he had gotten himself into.

"I'm sorry." Jesse said looking down.

"Now why did you decide to turn to drugs?" Mr. McCartney asked looking down at the top of his son's head because Jesse was looking down.

"I…I was mad and I wanted to get my revenge and all and he was selling it there and I thought it would kill the pain." Jesse said.

"Not cool! What's wrong?" Mrs. McCartney asked sitting down next to her son.

"I miss Krissy A LOT." Jesse said.

"We know, but this is for your own good." Mr. McCartney said.

"Come here Jess." Mrs. McCartney said and hugged her son.

"Now go to your room and no TV." Mr. McCartney said.

"Fine, fine…" Jesse said getting up and walking into his bedroom and closed the door.

His phone started to ring and luckily he was smart enough to put it on vibrate earlier.

"Hello?" Jesse asked.

"Heyy baby what's up?" Krissy asked.

"Grounded and pissed off parents, you?" Jesse asked.

"Same." Krissy said.

"What did you do?" Jesse asked.

"Well Becka, Kyla, and I got drunk to get rid of the pain and then Becka decided to get her revenge from Mandi so she beat her up and broke Mandi's nose and then Mandi told that Becka was drunk and then the Cantz's told my parents that Becka got drunk so they asked me if I was drinking and I said no but apparently alcohol is very strong and you could smell it on my breath, so now I'm grounded for 3 weeks." Krissy said.

"Lucky, I got 5 months." Jesse said whining.

"Awwww…wait how come you have your cell but Chris doesn't?" Krissy asked confused.

"My parents took it away but left it on the table so I took it back." Jesse said.

"Oh you're a bad boy, I like it." Krissy said laughing.

"Thank you, thank you I do what I can." Jesse said.

Mrs. McCartney came up behind Jesse and took the phone away from Jesse and Mr. McCartney pointed to the other room so Jesse went out and Mr. McCartney followed.

"Kristina may I talk to your mother?" Mrs. McCartney asked and Krissy cringed.

"Umm… well you see she is not here at…" Krissy tried to lie.

"I know you are grounded." Mrs. McCartney said and Krissy was shocked.

"Ok then…any chance you will not make me get her?" Krissy asked hopefully.

"Not a chance." Mrs. McCartney said.

"Please…I will get even more grounded then I already am… and oh there is no point I know your answer…fine I'm going, I'm going." Krissy said sighing.

Krissy went into the other room.

"Mom, Mrs. McCartney wants to talk to you." Krissy said handing over her phone.

Krissy sat down on the couch while her mom and Mrs. McCartney had a long talk.

"Go to your room and we will have a talk about this later…and your phone is staying with me." Mrs. Logan said.

"Okay…okay." Krissy said walking to her room.

Ch. 8 Concert Time

The boys were driving to Tennessee because their next concert was going to be there. They were staying at the hotel called the Langhorne Hills. (Made up hotel lolz)

"Were here." Claudia said getting off the bus.

"Oh fun!" Frankie said sarcastically still mad he wasn't with Gabby.

"Dude, at least you aren't grounded for the next month!" Chris said groaning.

"Yea…" Greg said.

"Dude yours is OVER too." Jesse said rolling his eyes.

"Oh…yea" Greg said and laughed.

"Ok, when did he turn blonde?" Matt asked.

"WHO FUCKING…" Chris started.

"CHRISTOPHER RYAN TROUSDALE…LANGUAGE!" Claudia yelled.

"Sorry!" Chris said walking into the lobby.

The rooms went as follow: Greg, Frankie and Matt, Chris and Claudia, and Jesse and his family.

WITH CHRIS

"CHRIS!" Claudia yelled from the room with like the TV, couches, and kitchen.

"What?" Chris asked walking out of his separated bedroom.

"Can you go get the ice?" Claudia asked.

"Why I'm grounded?" Chris said.

"CHRISTOPHER!" Claudia yelled.

"Going, going!" Chris said.

He walked down the hall and wasn't looking where he was going when…

"Owwww!" someone said.

"I'm sorry…" Chris said looking up at the girl, "Oh…it's you."

"Yea…it's me." Mandi said.

"Why are you here?" Chris asked wondering if Becka was too.

"Concert…you?" Mandi asked.

"Concert… well I have to go get ice…" Chris said walking off. (AWKWARD!!!!!!!! Haha had to say it)

Mandi ran to Becka's room to tell her the good news.

"BECKA!" Mandi said.

"What loser?" Becka asked rudely.

"Chris is here!" Mandi exclaimed.

"Yea, and I am the Queen of England." Becka said not believing her.

"Really?" Mandi asked.

"NO!" Becka said rolling her eyes.

WITH KIRSSY

Krissy was walking to the pool when she heard a familiar voice…

"COME ON STUPID ICE MACHINE!" someone said.

Krissy went around the corner to the ice machine.

"OMG Chris is that you?" Krissy asked.

"Krissy!?!?!?!" Chris said.

They hugged.

"Is Jesse here?" Krissy asked. (A.N. hehe yea of course I would)

"Yea, but he is grounded," Chris said, "And lucky me, so am I."

"Oh…wait who grounded you?" Krissy asked confused.

"Claudia, she is my guardian now." Chris said.

"Oh, ok well I will surprise Jesse later, but come with me." Krissy said pulling his arm.

"Where?" Chris asked.

"You'll see." Krissy said smiling evilly.

She stopped outside of her room and told him to wait there. Then she ran in.

"OMG Becka guess who I just saw!" Krissy said.

"Who?" Becka asked confused.

Chris walked in and gave Becka a big hug.

"OMG Chris I missed you so much!" Becka said

"I missed you too." Chris said.

"So Mandi wasn't lying…" Becka said.

"Wait I thought you weren't talking to her?" Krissy said confused.

"I'm not!" Becka said.

"Wait, what, why?" Chris asked more confused than Krissy.

"Well, basically we all got drunk except Mandi and Gabby and Becka beat up Mandi because she killed your mom and then Mandi told on her and then my parents found out and then I got grounded." Krissy explained.

"Becka, you shouldn't have beat up Mandi!" Chris said.

"But she killed your mom!" Becka exclaimed.

"Yes, but I don't want you to lose a friend." Chris said.

"Aww…you are so sweet." Becka said.

They kissed.

"Well I have to go, I'm still grounded and Claudia will kill me!" Chris said.

"Wait what is Jesse's room number?" Krissy asked.

"312 and I am 311…bye!" Chris said.

Chris left.

"Ok I am going to go surprise Jesse…wanna come?" Krissy asked.

"Sure." Becka said.

WITH JESSE

KNOCK KNOCK

Jesse went and opened the door.

"Hey!" Krissy said happy to see him.

"OMG, what are you doing here?" Jesse asked happily.

"Well we ran into Chris and he gave me your room number." Krissy said.

Jesse smiled and they started making out. Becka rolled her eyes.

"I'm still here." Becka said.

"Oh hey Bec!" Jesse said.

"Hey!" Becka said.

They hugged.

"I'm gonna go back to our room!" Becka said.

Becka left. Jesse realized that he was standing in the doorway and that if his mom or dad caught him there with Krissy he would be in big trouble.

"MOM I'm GONNA GET ICE!" Jesse yelled into his room.

"Ok hun!" Mrs. McCartney yelled back.

Jesse and Krissy went back to Krissy's empty room and sat down on the bed and started making out.

WITH CHRIS

He walked back into the hotel room and than realized that he hadn't gotten the ice. He tried to sneak out before Claudia caught him but he wasn't fast enough.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHERE IS THE ICE!" Claudia yelled.

"Well…I…in the hall I ran into an old friend and we started to talk and all…" Chris said.

"I told you to go get ice not to socialize, you are grounded another week and go get the ice!" Claudia said. "And this time no stopping to chat!"

"Whatever." Chris mumbled and walked off.

Chris went down the hall to get the ice and ran into Becka again.

"Hey babe." Chris said.

"Hey, wanna go swimming with me?" Becka asked.

"No." Chris said still pissed he got grounded even more.

"Why?" Becka asked a little upset by Chris' answer.

"Because you aren't worth getting grounded for." Chris said immediately regretting it.

"Well you are not worth my love!" Becka said getting really upset.

Well you are not worth my time!" Chris said hurt by what Becka had said.

"Sorry I wasted your time!" Becka said, "I won't anymore…"

She went off crying and Chris went upstairs. He ran into someone who looked familiar.

"Veronica?" Chris asked. (A.N. His ex)

Being the slut that she is, she ran up and kissed him for a REALLY long time.

"Wanna come to my room?' Veronica asked.

"Yea, hold on I have to go drop off this ice." Chris said.

Chris went and dropped off the ice. He told Claudia he was practicing dance moves with Greg and Frankie. He went up to Veronica's room.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Veronica asked.

They watched 'Dude where's my car?' but in the middle they started making out and went to bed.

Ch. 9 R U Ok?

WITH KRISSY

Krissy and Jesse were talking in Krissy's room.

"Oh Shit!" Jesse randomly said.

"What?" Krissy asked.

"My mom thinks I am getting ice." Jesse said.

"Use the hotel phone and call." Krissy said.

Jesse called his hotel room and told his dad he was practicing dance moves in Greg and Frankie's room.

"You little bad boy." Krissy said.

"That's me!" Jesse said smiling evilly.

They started making out when Becka started knocking on the door and screaming.

"KRISTINA OPEN UP PLEASE! I REALLY NEED YOU!" Becka yelled.

Krissy opened the door and noticed Becka had been crying because her eyes were all red and puffy.

"OMG Becka come on in." Krissy said.

"What happened?" Jesse asked concerned.

"Well I was going to the pool and I broke up with Chris…" Becka said explaining the story.

"Are you okay?" Krissy asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?' Becka asked.

"No…well let's go to Chris' room and talk to him." Krissy said.

"Ok…" Becka said.

"Yea…I have to go back to my room…" Jesse said.

"You don't want to join?" Krissy asked.

"No, I do, but Chris' room equals Claudia who knows I'm grounded which means me in more trouble." Jesse said groaning.

Krissy laughed and then Jesse and Krissy kissed which made Becka even more upset.

"Oh sorry…let's go." Krissy said and Becka nodded.

Jesse walked off to his room and Krissy and Becka started to walk over to the room. Becka felt really special because she had just gotten the two most attached at the waist to separate for her. 

"Wow, this is a day I never thought I'd see." Becka said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Krissy asked after they checked Greg and Frankie's room which no one was in.

"Well you just left your boyfriend that you haven't seen in months to make sure things are ok for me." Becka said.

"Oh come on Beck, no matter what friends come before guys…even ones that I really like, like Jesse." Krissy said.

Becka smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Ok now come on let's go get you your boyfriend back…I can't stand to see my friend hurt!" Krissy said.

They walked to Chris' room and knocked on the door. Claudia came and opened it looking completely shocked.

"Becka, Krissy….what are you guys doing here?" Claudia asked surprised.

"Concert…is Chris here?" Becka asked getting to the point.

"No, he is at Greg and Frankie's room." Claudia said.

"Really? We were just there and he wasn't." Krissy said.

"WHAT THE HELL! You guys stay here; I am going to go look for him!" Claudia said running off down the hall.

Chris had just left Veronica's room when the phone rang in Chris' room. The machine picked up…

"Hey Chris, its Veronica, just wanted you to know that I had a great time and you forgot your jacket. Come back tonight to pick it up and we can pick up where we left off. You know you are really good in bed! Love ya babe!" the machine stopped.

Becka heard the message and stared at the phone in shock. Then she turned to leave, but Chris was standing in the doorway.

"Becka I can explain!" Chris begged feeling awful.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Becka yelled and ran off crying.

"Give her some time…she will forgive you because she does love you." Krissy said to Chris.

Jesse came out of his hotel room upon hearing the noise. Krissy and Chris were standing in the hall.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked confused.

But before anyone could answer Claudia ran around the corner.

"Who was that screaming?" Claudia asked.

Jesse and Krissy decided they really did not want to be apart of this so they tried to sneak away.

"GET YOUR BLONDE BUTTS BACK HERE!" Claudia yelled and Jesse and Krissy sighed and followed Claudia and Chris into their hotel room, "Now who was that screaming?"

"Ask Chris!" Krissy said and Claudia turned and looked at Chris with a you better tell me now or else look.

"It was Becka…" Chris said looking down.

"Why?" Claudia asked and no one answered and Claudia started to get pissed so Krissy decided to talk.

"Listen to your answering machine." Krissy said.

Claudia looked at her oddly and then walked over and listened to it.

"CHRISTOPHER RYAN TROUSALE!" Claudia yelled after hearing it.

"I think I am going to change my name." Chris mumbled.

"Can Krissy and I go now?" Jesse asked really wanting to get out of there.

"Yes." Claudia said.

Krissy and Jesse quickly left.

"What the hell were you thinking? You're going out with Becka!" Claudia yelled at Chris.

"No…we broke up today." Chris said sadly.

"Why?" Claudia asked.

Chris explained everything that happened to them.

"So you'd rather get grounded because of Veronica over Becka?" Claudia asked.

"I never thought of it that way," Chris said sadly, "Do you think she will forgive me?"

"I don't know, if I was her I wouldn't." Claudia said.

Chris got upset and started crying and Claudia took him into a hug.

"Shh…. It will be ok, but you are still grounded for another two months." Claudia said.

WITH BECKA

Becka ran to the elevator crying. Once she got in she saw….

"GG?" Becka asked surprised.

"OMG Becka what happened?" GG asked.

"Chris and I broke up." Becka said.

She explained the whole story to her and GG gave her a hug.

NEXT DAY

The Spikes had a concert and they had just finished. When they got off stage they were surprised to see the Dream Street guys there. They had a signing a half hour later there and were going to do a small concert.

"JESSE!" Krissy said running over to him and making out with him.

Some of the others decided to follow their example except for Gabby and Frankie, and well Becka and Chris.

"I'm sorry!" Chris said softly while going up to Becka.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" Becka yelled.

There was an awkward silence and Jesse pulled away from Krissy.

"So, how 'bout them Yankees?" Jesse asked to break it, and Chris started laughing at Jesse's stupidity.

"YOU FIND THIS A FUNNY SITUATION?" Becka yelled pissed.

Jesse saw his parents walk through the door so he and Krissy snuck off because Jesse knew his parents would separate them because he was grounded. The others decided to follow to give Chris and Becka some privacy.

"I'm sorry it was just….Jesse is so stupid and all." Chris said after everyone had left.

"THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING SITUATION!" Becka yelled because he was not finding this very serious.

"I know, and I am so sorry…can you please forgive me?" Chris begged.

"NO! YOU SLEPT WITH HER!" Becka yelled.

They were so close that Chris could not resist and leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Becka pulled apart from him and slapped him.

"STOP! YOU JERK!" Becka yelled and ran off crying leaving Chris standing there with his hand on his cheek where Becka had hit him.

The other couples saw Becka run by and went out to see Chris.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BECKA? IF YOU HURT HER I'LL…" Krissy started to yell at Chris but got cut off.

"No…I didn't, I would never." Chris said.

"Then what happened?" Krissy asked still not believing him. Jesse looked up at his girlfriend shocked that she was acting this way.

"Well I laughed at Jesse's Yankee comment and she got mad and started yelling and she looks so hot when she is mad… I couldn't resist I mean we were so close…I kissed her and then she slapped me and ran off." Chris said softly while staring at the ground.

"I should go see if she is ok." Krissy said.

"No! Please stay with me!" Jesse said.

"Stay, me and the other girls will go check on her… you should spend time with your boyfriend…you two have not had any form of communication because of groundings unlike us." Kyla said and Krissy nodded.

The other girls walked off and Krissy stayed there in the room with all of the guys.

"Wow…you surprised me there." Jesse said giving Krissy a freaked out look.

"Well, no one messes with my friends." Krissy said and Jesse smiled and kissed her.

Dream Street eventually had to go on stage though so they had to depart.

Ch. 10 I don't care!!!!!

It has now been a month since the groups have seen each other. All the couples kept in touch during this time. Chris called Becka everyday and left three "I'm sorry" messages each day, but she never returned them.

GIRLS

The girls were rehearsing when Becka's phone went off…

"Hello?" Becka asked.

"Becka, its Claudia." Claudia said.

"Hey, what do you need?" Becka asked confused to why she would be calling.

"It's about Chris…" Claudia started but got cut off.

"I don't care about him anymore!" Becka said immediately.

"But he is really sick with mono and might die." Claudia said knowing that Becka did not mean what she said.

"I don't care, he can die!" Becka said regretting it though.

"Can you and the rest off the girls come to NY to see him?" Claudia asked.

"The girls will, but I won't." Becka said and Claudia sighed.

"Please, he would really like to see you!" Claudia said trying her hardest to persuade her.

"I'll think about it." Becka said.

"Ok come ASAP!" Claudia said.

"Whatever." Becka said and hung up.

Krissy looked over at Becka oddly and Monica told the girls to have a 5 minute break.

"What was that all about?" Krissy asked sitting next to Becka on the floor.

"Chris might die…he has really bad mono, PROBABLY FROM THAT BITCH VERONICA, and Claudia wants us to go to there ASAP!" Becka said.

"Ok we should leave tomorrow then…we don't have another concert for a couple days and it is in the city also." Kyla said. (A.N. ok I am going to explain this now, the girls and the guys live a couple of towns apart, but right now the girls are in Pittsburgh because that's where their last show was so its not like they fly to hang out when they do)

"You guys can…but I am not going!" Becka said.

"Please, go for me!" Krissy said giving Becka the puppy dog look.

"Ok, only 'cuz you are my bffae!" Becka said.

"Thank you!" Krissy said.

"I hope he dies." Becka said stubbornly.

"You know you don't mean that!" Krissy said.

Ch. 11 We're back

The girls took a 6 a.m. flight the next day. Becka and Krissy were really cranky because it was so early. The guys came to the airport to pick them up.

"GREG! I missed you!" Kyla yelled and ran up and hugged him.

The couples started to make out and Becka just walked away almost in tears. The guys and girls ran up to her and they walked out off the airport and drove to the hospital.

"Ok, let's go to his room." Jesse said once they got there.

"I'm going to stay out here." Becka said.

"I'll stay with her." Gabby said because she thought Becka needed company right now.

CHRIS'S ROOM

"Hey." Krissy said walking up to his bed.

"Hi." Chris said weakly and slightly smiling that his friends were there.

"How are you feeling?" Kyla asked.

"Like shit." Chris said weakly. "Is Becka here?"

"Yea, she and Gabby are in the waiting room." Jesse said.

WAITING ROOM

"Becka…do you still love Chris?" Gabby asked.

"I think…I'm going to get something to drink…do you want anything?" Becka asked changing the subject.

"Sure." Gabby said understanding that she shouldn't push it.

In a minute Becka came back with two cokes.

"Um Becka, can you get a nurse or someone?" Gabby asked with a hint of pain in her voice.

"Why?" Becka asked confused.

"'Cuz I'm GOING INTO LABOR!" Gabby yelled in pain.

"Oh shit…ok I'll be right back!" Becka said and ran off.

Becka went to get someone and they brought Gabby to a room. Then Becka went to get Frankie out of Chris' room, but she paused at the door when she heard…

"Becka is being really mean." Matt said.

"I know, she should just forgive Chris." Frankie said.

"She is being a bitch!" Kyla said.

"Agreed!" Greg said.

She looked in and saw Krissy and Jesse were quiet and had looks on their faces that meant they highly disagreed.

"Guys stop, that is harsh!" Chris said weakly yet upset.

Becka walked in really pissed.

"Before you talk shit about someone, make sure they are not listening…oh and Frankie Gabby is going into labor in Room 256." Becka said and then ran out.

Frankie ran out also to go find Gabby.

"Can you guys help me into that wheel chair?" Chris asked and they nodded, "Krissy and Jesse can you help me find Becka?"

"Sure." Krissy said softly.

They wheeled him around until they found Becka outside crying.

"Becka." Chris said weakly and she turned around.

"We will leave you two alone." Jesse said grabbing Krissy's hand and walking off with her.

"Don't say anything just listen k?" Becka asked and Chris nodded. "They were right I was being a bitch it's just that I love you and when you slept with Veronica it broke my heart and I hope you will forgive me for being like that." Becka said.

"I love y…" Chris started to say but passed out.

Becka freaked and ran him inside. They took him to his room.

GABBY

"It's a boy!" the doctor said.

"Really?" Frankie asked excitedly.

"Yea…I will be right back." The doctor said and left for a minute.

"What should we name him?" Gabby asked.

"How about Thomas something?" Frankie asked.

"I got it! Thomas Joseph…wait what will his last name be?" Gabby asked.

"Well Gabby, will you marry me?" Frankie asked.

"OF COURSE!" Gabby said excitedly.

"Ok so then he will be TJ Galasso!" Frankie said and Gabby nodded. "I'm gonna go tell the gang."

Frankie went into the waiting room to tell them the news.

"It's a boy, Thomas Joseph Galasso!" Frankie said.

"Why Galasso?" Greg asked.

"Well me and Gabby are engaged." Frankie said.

"Congrats bro!" Jesse said.

"Well I have some good news and some bad news….what do you want first?" Krissy asked.

"Bad." Matt said.

"Are you sure?" Krissy asked.

"No…I'll take good for 500." Matt said like he was on jeopardy.

"Hahaha ok… good, Becka and Chris are back together." Krissy said.

"'Bout time…now bad?" Greg asked.

"Well Chris fainted and they don't know if he will make it." Krissy said about to cry.

"That really sucks!" Matt said sadly.

"Well I am going in there and see him." Mandi said.

"NO DON'T!" Krissy said.

"Why?" Mandi asked confused.

"Because Becka is in there and well she hates you…I think." Krissy said.

CHRIS' ROOM

"Chris wake up please!" Becka said sobbing.

The doctor came in.

"Um miss I have some news for you." The doctor said.

"Yes?" Becka asked wiping her tears away.

"Well he is in a coma and the chances he might not come out are very high." The doctor said.

"So you are saying he is like dying." Becka said softly.

"Kinda." The doctor said.

Becka broke down in tears again and the doctor left and Krissy came in.

"This is all my fault!" Becka said crying.

"No, it is not!" Krissy said hugging Becka.

"If I had never gotten mad at him then he would not have gone to Veronica and then they wouldn't have slept together and he wouldn't have mono!" Becka said crying.

"Becka this is NOT your fault!" Krissy said.

"YES IT IS!" Becka yelled and ran out crying.

Krissy called GG who was in a press conference in New York.

"Hello?" GG asked.

"Hey you are in New York right?" Krissy asked.

"Yea…why…I am in a pre…" GG started but Krissy cut her off.

"Come to the hospital quick, Chris is dying and Becka blames herself!" Krissy said.

"I'll be right there!" GG said understanding.

She got out of the conference and ran to the hospital. Once she got there she had had to go to the bathroom. In there she saw Becka swallow a whole bottle of pills.

"BECKA!" GG yelled.

Becka got all weak and passed out. GG got a doctor and they took Becka and pumped her stomach.

AFTER

"She is going to be ok, she just should not do that again." The doctor said to GG.

"Ok thanks doc!" GG said.

They doctor left and Becka turned to face Becka in the hospital bed.

"Becka, you HAVE to stop this!" GG said with a serious tone.

"I know, there is just so much stress and Chris might die hating me!" Becka said.

"Chris will never hate you and you know that!" GG said looking at Becka with a "you know what I'm saying is 100 true" look, "I'll be back later I am going to go get Krissy."

Becka nodded, GG left, and Krissy walked in.

'WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Krissy yelled pissed.

"…I don't know!" Becka said.

"Stop doing this to yourself, you could die!" Krissy said.

"At least I would be with Chris." Becka mumbled yet Krissy heard it.

"He is not going to die!" Krissy said not believing her own words though.

"Face it Krissy, he is!" Becka said starting to cry.

Mandi then went in to see Chris because she knew Becka would not be in there. She saw Chris open his eyes when she walked in.

"OMG!!!! You, you're awake?" Mandi asked excitedly.

"Y…yea, hi." Chris said weakly.

She ran out to Becka's room to tell her the good news.

"BECKA CHRIS WOKE UP!" Mandi said running in.

"REALLY!?!?!?!" Becka asked.

"Yea!" Mandi said realizing that Becka was mad at her.

Becka forgot all about being mad at her and sat up and gave Mandi a hug.

"I'm sorry…it wasn't even you that caused the crash…and Chris learned to forgive you so I should have too." Becka said and Mandi smiled happily and nodded, "I wonder how long until I can see him."

"Not anytime soon!" Mrs. Cantz said while walking into the room.

"I'm gonna go…" Mandi said and Krissy nodded.

The two left Becka alone with her parents.

"REBECCA CANTZ WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" Mr. Cantz yelled.

"Well….I thought Chris was going to die hating me….I'm sorry REALLY sorry…can I see Chris today?" Becka asked hoping.

"No…we don't know when you can see him, but it won't be for a while!" Mrs. Cants said.

"ERRR!" Becka said.

She got out of the bed and ran all the way down to Chris' room before her parents could stop her. She did have stuff on her wrists and stuff, but they were able to come off easily. (A.N. work with me here!!!)

"Becka, I love you!" Chris said weakly as soon as she walked into the room.

"I love you too, and you scared me so much!" Becka said wiping some tears from her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Chris asked weakly but sounding upset with her.

"I was scared." Becka replied.

"But you already had four examples of why not to; you heard what our parents did to us when Jesse, Greg, Frankie and I overdosed…especially Jesse and me." Chris said with all that he had and then passed out.

Becka got freaked and called for a nurse.

"No sweetie, it's ok…he is just resting, we know now that he will make it and be ok…he made it through the hardest part now and there is like a 1 chance he could die." The nurse said.

Becka nodded and the nurse left. Becka watched Chris sleep until her parents came in and dragged her back to her hospital room. Once she got there the nurse came in and reattached all the wires and stuff to her, but this time she made them so they could not be easily taken off. After doing so the nurse left.

"REBECCA CANTZ YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR TWO MONTHS!" Mr. Cants yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Becka yelled and then realized what she had just said didn't really help her cause.

"Watch the language and you should have thought about that before you overdosed!" Mrs. Cantz said in a forceful tone.

"I hate you…" Becka said under her breath and neither of her parents heard.

WAITING ROOM

"Poor Becka, she has been through a lot in the past two months, and then when she forgives Chris he gets mad and then they can't see each other." Krissy said feeling really bed for Becka.

"Promise me we will never fight." Jesse said to Krissy.

"You are too hot to fight with." Krissy said and everyone but Jesse and Krissy rolled their eyes.

"I know." Jesse said which caused everyone but Jesse and Krissy to roll their eyes again.

The two started making out.

"Do you guys do anything other than making out?" Kyla asked rolling her eyes.

They ignored her and continued.

"GET A ROOM!" Greg yelled and Krissy pulled apart.

"Whatever." Krissy said laughing.

"Well I have to go back to my house." Jesse said.

"Same here…well my hotel…not even sure why I am staying there 'cuz I live 15 minutes away…but anyways… my parents still have my cellular." Krissy said and Jesse nodded.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Well I got grounded for the OD and Krissy got grounded for drinking and then lying about it and then she called me and my mom walked in and took my phone away and my mom made Krissy get her mom while she was on the phone 'cuz my mom knew she was grounded so in the end both of our phones were confiscated and they still never gave them back." Jesse said.

JESSE'S HOUSE

"Hey Jess." Mrs. McCartney said after her son walked through the door.

"Hey mom…can I take Krissy out to dinner tonight?" Jesse asked.

"Sure sweetie, but remember your curfew…and do NOT break it." Mrs. McCartney said.

"Ok mom…I won't." Jesse said honestly. "Can I have my cell back yet?"

"Ok, one sec let me get it." Mrs. McCartney said and walked off.

She came back and handed Jesse his phone. He had like a ton of missed calls and all that fun stuff on it. Well of course he would, he hasn't had it in months. By this point Mr. McCartney had walked into the room.

"Jesse, I am going to take your mom out to dinner tonight…we will be back a little after your curfew so you better be home." Mr. McCartney said.

"Ok, I will be…why do you guys not believe me?" Jesse asked.

Both of his parents gave him a you should know look. Jesse nodded getting what they meant.

"Ok, I don't have the best track record! I get it, well I am gonna go call Krissy." Jesse said walking up to his room.

Jesse sat down on his bed and dialed Krissy's home phone because he wasn't sure if she had her phone back or not.

"Hello?" Krissy asked.

"Hey babe, it's Jesse." Jesse said.

"Oh hey, you got your phone back?" Krissy asked.

"Yea…do you want to go out to dinner tonight with me?" Jesse asked.

"Yea, that would be so awesome!" Krissy said.

"Ok, I'll pick you up in 15 minutes." Jesse said.

They both hung up and Krissy ran up to her room to get ready. She got dressed into a green sundress with sparkles, a blue shrug, and blue flip flops. The door bell rang and she went down to get it, but her dad had already gotten it.

"Ready?" Jesse asked and Krissy nodded.

"Ok, do not miss your curfew!" Mr. Logan said and Krissy nodded and then the two went outside.

"WOW! YOU LOOK HOT!" Jesse said.

"Thanks…where are we going?" Krissy asked.

"It's a surprise!" Jesse said.

"Please?" Krissy asked giving Jesse the puppy dog look.

"No." Jesse said and pulled a blind fold from behind his back.

Then he blind folded her and he led her to the car. He drove to…

Ch. 12 Awww… how romantic

They arrived at the location and Jesse took off the blindfold. He had set up a picnic at the beach.

"Aww…I love you!" Krissy said when they sat down.

"I love you too." Jesse said.

They started making out until Jesse pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Krissy asked.

"Don't want the food to get cold." Jesse said and Krissy laughed and nodded.

They ate and then lay down on the blanket and looked up at the stars.

"Aww they are so beautiful." Krissy said.

"They aren't half as beautiful as you." Jesse said and Krissy smiled and turned and looked him in the eyes.

They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

MORNING

Krissy woke up and noticed that she was still on the beach.

"HOLY SHIT JESSE WAKE UP!" Krissy yelled.

"5 more minutes mommy!" Jesse said not opening his eyes.

Krissy leaned down and kissed him passionately.

"Eww mommy don't kiss me like that!" Jesse said disgusted yet still not opening his eyes.

"It's me, KRISSY!" Krissy said.

"Oh…keep it going then!" Jesse said smiling.

"Jesse, its 7 AM!" Krissy said and Jesse shot up and opened his eyes.

"SHIT!! I am dead!" Jesse said freaking out.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING? WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL NIGHT!" Claudia yelled from behind them and both Krissy and Jesse cringed and turned around.

The two stood up and Claudia, with out hesitation, grabbed one arm each and dragged them to the car. She put them both in the back seat and pushed the child lock so they couldn't get out. Then she went up to the front and drove them back to Jesse's house. Both the McCartneys and the Logans were there in the driveway waiting for her. Jesse's dad opened Jesse's door and dragged Jesse into the house and Krissy's dad did the same to Krissy. Mrs. McCartney and Mrs. Logan thanked Claudia and then went into the house to their teens.

"KRISTINA LOGAN AND JESSE McCARTNEY!" Mrs. McCartney yelled when she walked into her family room where they were both seated.

WITH FRANKIE AND GABBY

Gabby and Frankie's parents both came to the hospital to visit Gabby who had her baby yesterday.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" Mrs. Galasso asked.

"Fine…I'm ready to get out of the hospital though." Gabby said.

"Um… Gabby and I have some news for you…we are engaged." Frankie said waiting for both of their parents reactions.

"WHAT?" the adults yelled in shock.

"We decide to raise TJ together and his last name will be Galasso." Gabby said.

"Well…I guess it is ok, you two are very mature and I know you guys can handle it." Mr. Miller said.

"Yes, I agree with that…so you have our permission also." Mr. Galasso said and Gabby and Frankie smiled.

BACK WITH KRISSY AND JESSE

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING?" Mrs. Logan yelled.

"Well…I took Krissy out to a picnic on the beach and we had peanut butter sandwiches and…" Jesse started but got cut off by his mom.

"JESSE A. McCARTNEY, WE DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAD TO EAT! GET ON WITH THE STORY!" Mrs. McCartney yelled understanding that her son was trying to change the subject.

"Ok, ok! Well we ate and then we looked at the stars…" Jesse said, "And they were so beautiful."

Krissy and Jesse turned to each other thinking about the moment. Jesse leaned in and they both started making out. This set their parents off even worse.

"STOP IT!" Mrs. Logan yelled.

Neither listened, so Mr. McCartney and Mr. Logan went over to them. Mr. McCartney pulled Jesse apart and took him over to one side of the room and held him there and Mr. Logan did the same thing except for he held Krissy on the opposite side of the room. Mrs. McCartney and Mrs. Logan were happy about this so they continued.

"Now for your punishments…" Mrs. McCartney said looking over at her husband signaling for him to decide.

"Jesse, you may not see Kristina for two months." Mr. McCartney said.

"And Kristina you may not see Jesse for two months…now let's get you back to the hotel." Mr. Logan said.

Krissy sighed and waved bye to her boyfriend.

"Jesse I need that phone back from you, oh and your car keys." Mrs. McCartney said.

Jesse sighed and nodded. He reached into his pocket and gave his mom his keys and his phone.

Krissy was taken back to the hotel. She was sharing a room with Becka. Her mom dropped her off and said she would be back to have a talk with her later.

"Hey, what happened? Like what was that all about?" Becka asked.

"I'm grounded!" Krissy said falling back on her bed and sighing.

"Why?" Becka asked confused.

"Jesse and I missed our curfew BIG TIME…like 7 AM." Krissy said sitting up.

"How long?" Becka asked.

"Two months!" Krissy said groaning.

"Yea…same here." Becka said.

"Why?" Krissy asked confused. HELLO she is a blonde.

"Remember my OD!" Becka said.

"Oh yea…when did you get out of the hospital?" Krissy asked.

"Like an hour ago…they let me out at 7." Becka said.

"Oh…well I am surprised that they are allowing us to share a room." Krissy said.

"Um…yea not happening." Mrs. Cantz said.

Krissy and Becka both turned and saw their moms walking into their room.

"Yea, Kristina you are staying in the same room as me and your father so I can make sure that you don't break your 6 pm curfew." Mrs. Logan said.

"Ok…WAIT WHAT?" Krissy yelled when she realized her mom had just said she had 6 pm curfew.

Becka started cracking up and her mom shot her a look so she stopped.

"Wait why exactly are we staying at a hotel 15 minutes from our houses? I could drive home right now if I wanted to!" Krissy said missing her own bed.

"Well first of all you couldn't drive home if you want because I have your keys and they are staying with me, and we are leaving tomorrow morning and you are doing a concert in Pennsylvania and then you are going home." Mrs. Logan said.

Krissy nodded and then their moms left and Becka and Krissy packed.

"Wait ok, how can you have a curfew if you are grounded?" Becka asked.

"Well I am just not allowed to see Jesse." Krissy said.

"Then why does your mom have your keys?" Becka asked.

"Well that way I can't drive over and see Jesse, if she has to drive me everywhere then she know where I will be all the time, and she still has my phone which sucks." Krissy said.

"Hey don't complain…I'm grounded from EVERYTHING!"

Becka said and Krissy laughed.

2 MONTHS LATER!!!!

At this point Chris is back to normal and no one is grounded anymore. Krissy and Jesse both still have a heavily enforced curfew of 6 pm though. GG also had her baby and gave it up for adoption.

"Ok guys we have some news." Claudia said that day at practice. Both groups were using the same studio.

"You guys are going on tour…but this time together." Monica said.

"OMG YES!" they all replied.

"But." Claudia said.

"O great what did we do?" Jesse asked knowing that this was going to affect him.

"We have some bad news." Claudia started, "Chris and Jesse will both have to go to summer school."

"WHAT!" Chris yelled. "Why?"

"Well Chris you missed 3 months of school, and Jesse…YOU FAILED 3 SUBJECTS!" Claudia said.

"This is so unfair." Jesse said.

"Totally… it's not my fault I got sick!" Chris said.

"Well actually it is…considering it is a "kissing disease." Becka said.

"Oh…you got me on that one." Chris said.

"Well we have to leave tomorrow at 6 am so get packing." Monica said.

"WHAT!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Krissy and Becka yelled.

"Nope…bright and early." Claudia said.

"Err…" Becka and Krissy said.

"Wow! And I thought I was the sleepyhead." Greg said and everyone laughed.

"Anyone want to go out and get something to eat before we go home and pack?" Chris asked.

"Yea…that would be awesome!" everyone but Krissy and Jesse said.

"UGH! This sucks…my parents still have me under 6 o'clock curfew and it is 5:45." Krissy said.

"Yea…same…they consider 6:01 late too…oh and they threatened that if I miss it they are changing it to 4!" Jesse said and Krissy nodded.

"That really sucks." Matt said.

Claudia overheard all of this.

"Don't be complaining… you were the ones who chose not to come home so I had to go find you and bring you back at 7…and I can tell both of your parents just how much you love 6 pm curfew…I'm sure they will be willing to change it to 4." Claudia said and Jesse and Krissy got scared looks on their faces.

"GOTTA GO!" they both said and ran out of the studio and to their cars.


	2. The tour begins again

Ch. The tour begins…again

All of the teens and their families spent the night at the hotel so that they would all be together in the morning. This helps them get out quicker.

"Do we have everyone here?" Claudia asked pacing in front of the hotel.

"No, we still need Becka and Krissy." Jesse said laughing at Claudia who was freaking out.

"Ok, can you two boys go and get your girlfriends?" Claudia asked with a pleading look.

Jesse and Chris nodded and then ran up to Becka and Krissy's room. They were both sound asleep on their beds. 

"KRISSY AND BECKA YOU NEED TO GET UP!" Chris yelled.

"Go away….I want to sleep!" Krissy said and rolled over.

"Are you guys packed like everything?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, why…let me sleep!" Becka said and Chris rolled his eyes.

Chris went over and picked Becka up and then Jesse did the same to Krissy. The bell hop got the girls' bags and brought them down to the tour bus. Claudia thanked the boys and then they all boarded. Jesse and Chris went and put their girlfriends on bunks.

The girls slept until 1:30.

"Good morning sleep heads. Or shall I be Shakespearian and say Good Morrow?" Chris said and Krissy rolled her eyes and Becka laughed.

"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" Krissy asked and Jesse hopped up on her bed.

"You rang?" Jesse asked and Krissy laughed and kissed him.

"I love your inner Shakespeare, Jess that line was so touching!" Krissy said.

"I try." Jesse said and started tickling Krissy.

"AHHH! JESSE STOP I'M TICKILISH AND YOU KNOW IT!" Krissy yelled while laughing. "I'll kiss you if you stop!"

Jesse immediately stopped and Krissy started cracking up. He pushed her back on the bed and the two started making out. Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"A kiss for your Romeo?" Chris asked.

"Who says I am going to stop at one?" Becka asked and pulled him and started making out with him.

Everyone eventually was making out except for Gabby and Frankie who were feeding their baby. Krissy and Jesse pulled apart and laughed at all the couples who were making out. They got up and Krissy went to the mini fridge and got something to drink. Jesse walked up behind her and turned her around. He started making out with her.

Claudia and Monica walked in and saw all of this. They didn't like what was going on.

"Hey Gabby, how are you doing?" Monica asked.

"Good, I am a little tired though, but my parents are helping so much that I am able to get enough sleep." Gabby said.

"Well that is good, that way you can perform better." Claudia said and Gabby laughed and nodded. "Well we are going to yell at them, so if the two of you want to go to the front of the bus you can. We will fill you in on the information that we tell them."

"Ok, come on Gabby let's go!" Frankie said glad that they were just given the opportunity to get away from one of Claudia's fits.

He experienced his first one during his OD and he didn't like it. He didn't even get it the worst though.

"Man, I feel sorry for Jesse and Chris. They have to deal with Claudia at her absolute worst." Frankie said as they sat down at the front.

"I actually think Krissy has it the worst if you ask me." Gabby said rocking TJ, "She has to deal with Claudia, the McCartneys, and her parents!"

"Oh yea…that sucks." Frankie said, "So anyways, when do you think we should have our wedding?"

"Well I want it to be a summer wedding so how about June when we are all done school?" Gabby asked.

"This June or next June after senior year?" Frankie asked.

"Well I think we should have it this June that way people won't look at us so weirdly that I have a baby and I am not married. I am very into the whole sex after marriage thing." Gabby said.

"Well I am sorry that you didn't get to follow up on that. I am happy though that you are letting me help you raise this child." Frankie said.

"Well there is no one else that I would want for the job. You did go out and beat the crap out of Mandi's tutor so you protected me and I love you for that." Gabby said.

"I love you." Frankie said.

"I love you too." Gabby said and the two kissed.

BACK WITH CLAUDIA AND MONICA 

"BREAK IT UP!" Claudia yelled.

Mandi and Matt pulled apart right away at her yelling. Greg and Kyla followed and jumped apart because they hadn't seen her walk into the room. Becka and Chris rolled their eyes and separated because they were used to this by now. Krissy and Jesse chose to completely ignore this though.

"Yo! Logan and McCartney don't make us make you separate!" Claudia yelled but still neither of them listened. "Ok you are asking for it."

Claudia motioned for Monica to go behind Krissy. Claudia pulled Jesse back by his hair and Monica did the same to Krissy. Everyone else laughed and Jesse and Krissy screamed.

"OWWW! PLEASE LET GO!" Krissy yelled.

"OWWW! THAT HURTS!" Jesse yelled.

"Promise to listen to us?" Monica asked and both Krissy and Jesse nodded.

They let go and Krissy and Jesse rubbed the back of their heads.

"You could have separated us nicely!" Jesse said and Claudia rolled her eyes and pulled Jesse by his ear.

"Is this better?" Claudia asked and everyone laughed except for Jesse and Krissy.

"NO!" Jesse yelled.

Claudia laughed and let go. Jesse rubbed his ear.

"Ok now, we need to talk about some things." Monica said. "Like where we are going on this tour."

"Ok, we are going to stop in Las Vegas first." Claudia said. "It is going to take awhile to get there so you are going to have to sleep in the bunks some nights. There will be some occasions where you can stay in a hotel, but they are very few."

"YES! I LOVE THE BUNKS!" Matt said.

"I CALL TOP BUNK!" Jesse yelled.  
"NO I DO!" Chris yelled.

"NO I DO!" Jesse yelled.

"NO I DO! REMEMBER I SPEAK BED!" Chris yelled.

"UGH! Krissy and Becka can you shut them up? Honestly, do they not know that there are 5 TOP BUNKS!" Greg said annoyed.

Krissy and Becka got evil smiles and went over to their boyfriends and started making out with them. Claudia and Monica rolled their eyes and let them continue for a minute. Then they decided to break them up again.

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" Claudia yelled.

No one listened though and Claudia rolled her eyes while the rest of the teens laughed.

"Don't make us hurt you…again." Monica said yet still no one listed.

Claudia walked up behind Chris and pulled him by his spikes.

"OW! THAT HURTS!" Chris yelled.

"Becka, over there!" Claudia said and pointed across the room.

Becka did as she was told because she doesn't like to see Chris in pain. Claudia let go and Chris rubbed his head.

"Well thanks for the migraine!" Chris said.

"Do you want me to try a different approach like I did with Jesse?" Claudia asked.

"NO! I am quite fine thank you!" Chris said.

Claudia smiled and then went over to Krissy and went behind her. Monica grabbed a hard cover book and Claudia did as well. Monica hit Jesse on the back of the head and Claudia did the same to Krissy. They pulled apart.

"OWWW!" Krissy and Jesse screamed and rubbed their heads.

"Now will all of you stop?" Claudia asked and the four of them nodded.

"Very good, now let's go on. We are going to be stopping at 20 places on this three month tour. We will get back the day before Jesse and Chris have to go to summer school." Claudia said and Jesse and Chris groaned.

"That is going to suck so badly!" Jesse said.

"Well you did it to yourself." Monica said and Jesse sighed.

"Ok, that is all that we need." Claudia said.

"I'm tired! Who wants to go to sleep with me?" Becka said.

"Oooh me pick me!" Chris said.

"Don't even think about it." Claudia said and Chris rolled his eyes.

"In separate beds!" Chris added and Claudia nodded.

Chris and Becka climbed up to two different bunks.

"They never said that we couldn't sleep together." Jesse whispered to Krissy but he didn't know Monica was right behind him.

Monica slapped him on the back of the head.

"What did he say, even though I probably don't want to know?" Claudia asked.

"He said that we never said that Krissy and him couldn't sleep together." Monica said and Claudia rolled her eyes.

Claudia walked over behind Jesse and slapped him on the back of the head as well.

"OW! That is the 5th time someone has hurt my head in the past 10 minutes!" Jesse said rubbing his head.

"Well stop doing stupid things and then we won't have to!" Claudia said.

"Ok, I am going to bed." Jesse said.

"I am too," Krissy said and Claudia and Monica gave her a look, "in separate beds!"

They nodded and Krissy rolled her eyes.

"Are you ever going to trust me and Jesse again?" Krissy asked.

"Show us that you can be responsible first and then we will." Claudia said.

"What have we done recently?" Krissy asked.

"Let's see, missing curfew, not listening to us, and there was the whole getting drunk and lying about it thing." Claudia said.

"How does everyone know about that?" Krissy asked. "Mrs. McCartney knew about it less than an hour after I got grounded!"

"We all talk." Claudia said. "Word gets around fast with the parents. Say Jesse was grounded and he came over to Greg's house. If Mr. or Mrs. Raposo didn't know that Jesse was grounded then Mrs. McCartney wouldn't find out and Jesse wouldn't get punished for his actions."

"But that sucks! I got grounded even more because she knew that I was grounded!" Krissy said.

"And why am I the grounded one in the example?" Jesse asked.

"Because you are one of the only ones who would sneak out and think that they could get away with it." Claudia said.

"Well HA! I did get away with it once…" Jesse said and then realized what he had said, "Umm… I mean no I didn't!"

"Smooth Jesse." Greg said and laughed.

"Shut up!" Jesse said, "I am going to sleep!"

He put his head on the pillow and pretended to snore. Claudia laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Well I let you guys sleep." Claudia said, "But I will be back to check on you so don't think that you can get away with sleeping together."

The teens all went up to their bunks. They fell asleep. 

LAS VEGAS!

"WERE IN VEGAS BABY!" Becka said.

"O YEAH!" Krissy said.

"LET'S GO GAMBLE!" Jesse said.

"Don't even think about it McCartney!" Claudia said.

"Why?" Jesse asked with a fake pouting face.

"Because you are underage, you have to be 21." Claudia said.

"Well I am 17 so if you switch it around it makes 71, which is higher than 21 right?" Jesse asked confused.

"Yes stupid!" Chris said hitting Jesse on the head.

"OWIE! That hurt my head!" Jesse said.

"Aww poor baby." Krissy said and kissed Jesse's head.

"Thank you!" Jesse said smiling like a little kid from ear to ear.

"Come on guys we have to go practice." Claudia said rolling her eyes from the scene Jesse and Krissy just put on.

They all practiced for three hours and then took showers. Then they all got ready to go to a club. Frankie and Gabby were the only ones who decided not to go. They were going to go out to dinner with TJ and their parents.

Krissy wore a long pink shirt that went down to her thighs, black leggings, and pink flip flops. Becka wore a ripped jean mini, an orange tank top, and orange UGGs. Kyla wore a blue sundress with green flip flops. Mandi wore black pants, a pink tank top, and black heels. (A.N. She is the conservative one of the group).

They went to the club. Krissy and Jesse and Chris and Becka started "dirty dancing" to Grind on me by Pretty Ricky. They all had a lot of fun that night. Krissy and Jesse were the first to go back to the hotel because at 10 Jesse got a phone call saying that they had to come back now or they would be grounded. Their parents wanted to make sure they weren't drunk. Becka went back with them because she was tired. Chris wanted to stay though. Greg and Kyla went back a little later with Matt. In the end the only two left were Mandi and Chris. They were both extremely drunk.

They did something REALLY stupid……..

THE NEXT MORNING

Claudia walked across Chris and Jesse's room and opened up the blinds. It was noon and Jesse was out for breakfast with Krissy. Chris groaned in pain and rolled over. He knew that Claudia knew he was drunk.

"Chris I can't believe that you would do something so stupid!" Claudia yelled but not as loud as she could yet.

"I…I don't remember what I did. I was drunk." Chris said putting his head under the covers to lessen the pain.

"SO YOU GOT DRUNK AND MARRIED BECKA?!?!" Claudia yelled.

"No…" Chris said remembering what happened now.

"WHAT?" Claudia yelled, "CHRIS I KNOW YOU MARRIED SOMEONE! THE PAPERS ARE RIGHT HERE AND THE RING IS ON YOUR FINGER. YOU STUMBLED IN WITH THEM LAST NIGHT."

"I didn't marry Becka." Chris said slowly.

"Then who did you marry?" Claudia asked now extremely confused.

"Mandi…" Chris said.

All of a sudden there was a scream from the hallway: "YOU WHAT!"


	3. NOTE!

A.N. I need some reviews so I know whether to continue or not!! I want at least two before I will post the next chapter. Would it be easier if I broke the first really long chapter up into sections??

Krissy


	4. OH NO YOU DIDNT!

Ch. 14 OH NO YOU DIDN'T!

Chris groaned in pain but fought all of the pain and got up and ran to the door. His head was pounding when he opened it.

"I HATE YOU! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" Becka yelled and ran of crying.

"Oh shit!" Chris said and grabbed his head.

"Don't just stand there, go after her!" Claudia said knowing he wasn't in fears of getting even more grounded.

Chris ran after her but she just went into her and Krissy's room. Krissy and Jesse were still out at breakfast so she was alone.

WITH KRISSY AND JESSE

"Krissy?" Jesse asked randomly.

"Yea?" Krissy asked looking up at Jesse and staring into his eyes.

"Well I love you so much and I wanted to know if you would marry me." Jesse said.

"I would love too!" Krissy said smiling.

"Like right here, now." Jesse said with a questioning look.

"NOW?" Krissy asked like he was crazy.

"Yea…" Jesse said softly.

"Let's go!" Krissy said and Jesse smiled.

Before they went to get married they got Becka to be Krissy's maid of honor and Chris to be Jesse's best man.

"Do you Kristina S. Logan take Jesse A. McCartney to be your husband?" the person who was performing the wedding asked.

"HELL YEA!" Krissy said and then laughed, "I do."

"And do you Jesse A. McCartney take Kristina S. Logan to be your wife?" the man asked again.  
"I DO!" Jesse said happily.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" the man said.

Of course Jesse and Krissy immediately had a long passionate kiss.

"Let's go celebrate!" Jesse said.

"YEAH!" Krissy said excited.

"Okay…" Chris said feeling a little down.

"I guess…" Becka said feeling the same way.

They went to an all you can eat buffet for lunch. Krissy and Jesse went to go get some food which left Becka and Chris alone at the table.

"Can you please let me explain?" Chris begged.

"You have 1 minute." Becka said flatly.

"Well you guys went back to the hotel and Mandi and I were drunk out of our minds and we did it and it was VERY stupid." Chris said.

"Are you getting it annulled?" Becka asked.

"I don't know, we still have to talk about it." Chris said looking down at the table.

"Well talk to me when you get it annulled…and if you want me back you have to stop being a flirt and cheating on me!" Becka said and ran off crying.

Jesse and Krissy came back to the table.

"Where is Becka?" Krissy asked confused.

"She left." Chris said staring at the table.

"Why?" Jesse asked looking over at his best friend.

"Because I screwed up BIG time." Chris said softly. "Last night Mandi and I kind of got married."

"YOU ASSHOLE WHY DO YOU KEEP HURTING HER?" Krissy yelled and everyone looked at her.

Krissy ran off to go find her best friend.

"Dude, what is going on with you?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know…I did something stupid and Becka will never forgive me! I got to go." Chris said getting up.

"Where?" Jesse asked.

"To get this marriage annulled." Chris said and walked off.

Jesse ate his food and when he was half way through Krissy walked back in and sat down.

"I found her in our room. She is so upset! I can't believe that he did that to her!" Krissy said taking a sip of her Coke.

"Chris is so upset as well, he was drunk and he didn't know what he was doing." Jesse said finishing up his lunch.

"That is no reason though! He shouldn't have been drunk!" Krissy said getting up and walking out the door with Jesse.

"Oh, like we are the ones to talk! We have gotten drunk many times and it has caused us to do some stupid things…although it was mostly each other that we did…but anyway, I feel bad for Chris and I think you are giving him too much of a hard time." Jesse said sitting down on a bench.

"He hurt my best friend! That's why I am giving him such a hard time! She should have never given him so many chances because all he does in the end is hurt her!" Krissy said sitting down next to Jesse.

"Well he is my best friend!" Jesse said.

"Whatever, I am going back to the hotel!" Krissy said getting up.

"Well I am too." Jesse said getting up as well.

"Well I am not walking there with you!" Krissy said.

"Me either!" Jesse said.

They both walked back to the hotel and went up to their rooms. They both were really upset with what had happened between them. They both coincidently decided to go to the pool where they met up.

"Listen, I am sorry for getting so mad at you. It's not your fault that Chris does some stupid things sometimes." Krissy said.

"I'm sorry too; I never want to fight with you again." Jesse said and they hugged.

"Me either." Krissy said smiling because she was back with her love.

"I am so glad that I married you." Jesse said.

"Me too." Krissy said.

"YOU WHAT!" they heard someone yell from behind them.

Krissy and Jesse both cringed and turned around. They saw Claudia standing there were her arms crossed.

"Nothing!" Krissy said and Jesse and Krissy turned to walk off.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Claudia yelled and Krissy and Jesse turned around again.

Claudia motioned them to a pool side table and they sighed and went and sat down.

"You guys got married?" Claudia asked them.

"No…" Jesse said and received a you better tell me look from Claudia, "Kind of…in a way…yes."

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?" Claudia asked.

"Well we love each other so much." Krissy said.

"Ok…I guess its ok as long as you weren't drunk." Claudia said which shocked both Jesse and Krissy. "Well go get ready for the concert guys. You have to be there at 5." Claudia said and walked off.

Jesse and Krissy kissed and then went their separate ways.

"Hey." Krissy said walking into the hotel room she was sharing with Becka.

"Hey, what's up?" Becka asked turning the TV off.

"When me and Jesse left the restaurant we got into a fight but we both went to the pool when we got back and we made up. Jesse said that he was glad he married me. Guess who overheard us!" Krissy said sitting down on the bed.

"Your parents?" Becka asked.

"Nope," Krissy said.

"His?" Becka asked.

"Ah uh," Krissy said.

"Claudia?" Becka asked.

"Yep, and surprisingly she said that it was ok." Krissy said.

"Are you planning on telling your parents?" Becka asked.

"Let me see…NOPE!" Krissy said.

"Won't they find out?" Becka asked.

"Hopefully after I am 18," Krissy said, "But right now we have to get ready for the concert."

The two girls got dressed and then headed over to the arena.

"Hey babe." Jesse said and gave Krissy a kiss.

"Hey hunny bunch." Krissy said.

"Did your parents find out?" Jesse asked.

"Nope, yours?" Krissy asked.

"Nope!" Jesse said.

What they didn't know was that Mr. and Mrs. McCartney were standing right behind them.

"Find out what?" Mr. McCartney asked and Jesse and Krissy slowly turned around.

"…Nothing?" Jesse said.

"Yea what he said." Krissy said.

Mrs. McCartney shook her head and called Mr. and Mrs. Logan over. They came over and she explained to them what they had heard. Krissy had to go on stage so Jesse was left there with four demanding parents.

"Jesse, what is going on?" Mr. Logan asked and Jesse just looked at the ground.

"You better tell us Jesse A. McCartney!" Mrs. McCartney yelled.

This kept going on for 10 minutes until Jesse couldn't take it anymore.

"OKAY! You want to know…Krissy and I got married." Jesse said and then gulped when he realized the information that he just spilled.

"YOU WHAT!?!?!" all of the adults yelled.

"Nothing…never mind…I never said a word." Jesse said, "Oh look at the time, I have to go on stage!"

"We are going to have a LONG talk later!" Mrs. McCartney said.

"Oh I bet." Jesse said not looking forward to that at all.

Jesse went over to where he had to go on. The girls got off of the stage and Krissy tried to sneak by. She got to the side room and she thought she was safe but she turned and saw 4 parents with their arms crossed.

"Hi?" Krissy asked.

They all just continued to stare at her and it started to creep her out. Becka walked in and Krissy ran behind her.

"SAVE ME!" Krissy said.

"From what?" Becka asked laughing.

"Them…they are staring at me…and they aren't saying a word." Krissy said, "AHH! AND THEY AREN'T EVEN BLINKING!"

Becka started cracking up and Krissy rolled her eyes.

"Ok…well I'm just going to go." Krissy said slowly to see if anyone would stop her.

No one said anything so she started towards the door. Krissy put her hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it when…

"Don't even think about it!" Mrs. McCartney said and Krissy groaned.

"I was SO close!" Krissy said and walked back over.

"Becka you may go if you want." Mrs. Logan said. "Or you can stay if you would like to."

"Are you going to yell at her?" Becka asked.

"Yes." Mrs. Logan said.

"Then I am NOT missing this!" Becka said sitting down on the couch and smiling evilly at Krissy who was glaring at her.

"Well Jesse should be done in a minute so I will go get him." Mr. McCartney said.

He got up and walked out of the room. He went over to the side of the stage and waited there. Jesse looked over and saw his dad standing there with his arms folded and groaned.

"WE LOVE YOU GUYS!" Chris said.

"THANK YOU FOR COMING OUT TO SEE US!" Matt said.

"WAIT!" Jesse said and all of the guys looked at him oddly, "WHO WANTS ONE LAST SONG?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" all of the fans screamed.

"Dude we don't have any other songs!" Greg whispered to Jesse.

"Ok…WHO WANTS TO HEAR ME RAP?" Jesse asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" all of the fans screamed again yet this time it was louder.

"What the heck are you doing?" Frankie whispered to Jesse who nodded his head toward the side of the stage. Frankie looked over and saw what Jesse was avoiding. "Ok, we will help you rap one song…but then that's it!" Frankie whispered and Jesse whispered thanks.

"OK! LET'S GO!" Greg said and they all started to rap a song by Eminem.

Claudia and Mr. McCartney just stood there shocked. They finished and the fans screamed. Then they went off stage and Mr. McCartney grabbed Jesse by his collar and dragged him into the other room.

"Sorry it took so long, the boys decided to stall time for Jesse by rapping." Mr. McCartney said and seated Jesse on the couch.

"Man I wish I saw that!" Krissy and Becka said at the same time.

"It was fun the fans loved it." Jesse said.

"Really, wow I got to go ask the other girls about this." Becka said and ran out of the room.

"JESSE McCARTNEY AND KRISTINA LOGAN!" Mr. McCartney yelled and got cut off.

"No dad, see actually it would be Jesse and Kristina McCartney." Jesse said and Krissy looked over at him like he was an idiot.

"HE NEVER SAID A WORD!" Krissy said shaking her head.

"First thing first do you have the certificate of marriage?" Mrs. McCartney asked ignoring what her son had just said.

"Yea…it's back at the hotel." Krissy said.

"Well I would like to see this before we will decide what to do with you." Mrs. Logan said, "You better hope that it isn't official."

"But…it is official." Jesse said sighing and looking down at the ground.

Everyone but Jesse and Krissy took a limo back to the hotel.

"Well once we get back to the hotel and have a look at this certificate, then we will decide." Mrs. Logan said. "We have made a decision on what we are going to do now though."

"And that would be?" Jesse and Krissy asked at the same time. "JINX!!! YOU OWE ME A SODA!"

Their parents looked at them and rolled their eyes.

"Well Jesse, I have decided that I am not going to yell at you until after we find out, so Kristina, you will be riding back to the hotel with us." Mrs. McCartney said. "And Jesse you will be going with the Logans."

"WHAT!" Krissy yelled and Jesse pointed and laughed at her.

"Good luck babe." Jesse said and Krissy fake slapped him.

"OH! You are slapping me now. Well the only way I will forgive you is a kiss!" Jesse said.

"What are you 5?" Krissy asked laughing.

"No I like to think of myself as 4 and a half." Jesse said grinning.

"Right now I think both of you are 4 and a half by the idiotic choices that you are making." Mrs. McCartney said.

Jesse and Krissy looked over at their parents. They forgot that they were there for a minute. They sighed at realizing again what was going on. Mrs. Logan grabbed Jesse's arm and dragged him out to the car. Mrs. McCartney did the same to Krissy.

The car rides home were VERY awkward. Once they returned to the hotel they were both brought up to the McCartney's room.

"Bring me the certificate the both of you and I mean NOW!" Mrs. McCartney said.

"It's in my room." Jesse said.

"Well Scot go take Jesse down to his room so he can get it." Mrs. McCartney said.

"Okay, come on Jesse." Mr. McCartney said and grabbed Jesse by his arm.

The two left and Krissy once again was left alone with the parents. Well that is minus one, but same thing. She stared at the ground feeling everyone glaring at her.

WITH CHRIS

Once Chris got back he walked to Mandi's room. She was sharing with Kyla who was off somewhere with Greg right now.

"Mandi, we really need to talk." Chris said.

"Ok, come on in." Mandi said. "What about?"

"I need you to sign these papers." Chris said handing her the papers that were in his hands.

"What are they?" Mandi asked confused.

"Annulment papers." Chris said thinking she would do it right away.

"No." Mandi said flatly and threw them into the nearest trash can.

"Why the hell not?!?!" Chris asked grabbing them back from the trash can, which was empty in the first place.

"Because I love you!" Mandi said and walked up and kissed him.

The bedroom door was wide open though because Mandi forgot to close it. Becka was walking up to talk to Mandi and saw this.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GETTING IT ANULLED!" Becka yelled.

She ran off not realizing that she had dropped her purse. When she realized she went back. She saw Mandi try to kiss Chris again, but he backed away. She smiled, but grabbed her purse and walked away.

"JUST SIGN THE DAMN PAPERS!" Chris yelled.

"No, we are meant to be together." Mandi said and pushed Chris out the door and then slammed it before he could say another word.

Chris sighed in defeat and walked off.

WITH JESSE

Mr. McCartney and Jesse walked back upstairs. They walked into the room and Jesse handed his mom the paper. He went and sat down on the couch next to Krissy.

"Hey babe, I love you." Jesse whispered to Krissy and he kissed the side of her head.

"Love you too Jess." Krissy said and gave him a hug. They both knew that actually kissing would not be a smart move right now.

"It's official." Mr. McCartney said flatly and Jesse and Krissy sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Will the two of you please go down to Claudia's room? She will watch you until we come and get you again." Mrs. Logan said.

Jesse and Krissy nodded and got up. The walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind them. They held hands and walked to Claudia's room. They knocked on the door and she let them in, immediately knowing what was going on.

"Well I would say watch TV, but I don't want your parents to be mad, so I am going to have to do what I would with Chris." Claudia said.

"And that would be?" Krissy asked.

"Jesse you in the kitchen, sit down at the table, and Krissy you in the family room, sit down on the couch that is not facing your boyfriend." Claudia said.

They both did as they were told. Claudia walked into the family room and turned on the TV. She switched the channel to the History channel and did the same to the TV in the kitchen.

"Oh come on couldn't you put it on ESPN or something!" Jesse said.

"ESPN? Heck no at least put it on QVC or something!" Krissy said.

"QVC! Ewww shopping!" Jesse said.

Claudia laughed and rolled her eyes at the two. She realized that they really did love each other and that they shouldn't be separated. She wasn't fully happy with the whole marriage thing at such a young age, but she thought it was cute.

"Shut up you two! I will change the channel." Claudia said.

"THANK YOU!" Jesse and Krissy said.

"Jesse you can watch QVC and Krissy you can watch ESPN!" Claudia said grinning evilly.

"WHAT!" Krissy and Jesse yelled.

Claudia went in and switched the channels.

"Oh come on now, this is even worse than the history channel!" Krissy said.

"That? This is like pure torture!" Jesse said.

"Then my job is done." Claudia said.

Mr. McCartney and Mr. Logan came down 45 minutes later to get the two. They thanked Claudia for watching the two and laughed slightly when they saw what she made them watch. They brought them back up to the McCartney's room.

"Well the four of us have come up with a decision…" Mrs. McCartney started.

A.N. DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger!!! Don't you all just LOVE me for it: ) haha lolz well I want two reviews and then I will update!!

Krissy  hehehe


	5. Errr!

Ch. 15 Errrrr!

"We have decided that the two of you are going to get an annulment." Mrs. Logan finished.

"WHAT!" Krissy yelled.

"NO!" Jesse yelled, "That defeats the whole purpose of why we got married in the first place!"

"Well it was a dumb choice to do it, and the two of you are just going to have to deal with the consequences that come with it." Mrs. McCartney said.

Jesse just shook his head and got up and ran out. Krissy sighed and ran after him. He ran to his hotel room and slammed the door. Krissy lightly knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Jesse yelled.

"Is that any way to talk to your wife?" Krissy asked.

"Oh…it's you…sorry I thought you were my parents." Jesse said opening the door and giving Krissy a hug.

"Jess, they have a key." Krissy said.

"Oh yea I forgot about that." Jesse said and went and sat down on his bed.

Krissy went and sat down next to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We have to find a way to make this work out." Krissy said.

"Nothing will work. I don't know about your parents, but my mom's word is final. And well my dad will go with anything she says." Jesse said staring blankly at the wall.

"Well we will just have to make up some plan. My parents are the same way. There just has to be some way around this. I mean I would rather be grounded until I'm 18 then to get this marriage annulled. I mean we made the commitment. They can't make us throw it all away." Krissy said softly.

"That's it!" Jesse said, "I have a plan."

"Well what is it?" Krissy asked.

"Well it's…" Jesse was about to tell her when his hotel room door burst open.

Mr. and Mrs. McCartney walked in followed by the Logans. Krissy got up off the bed and sat down on the other one so their parents wouldn't make anything of it.

"Mom, dad…well I have an idea." Jesse started not looking up from the floor though.

"And that would be?" Mr. McCartney asked.

"Well what you really want is us is to be apart for awhile and all of that. Well what if we don't get it annulled and then I go to a boarding school wherever you choose and that way we are apart so you get your wish and we get to spend time with other people and think about it all." Jesse asked.

"I guess that would be alright." Mrs. McCartney said after a couple of seconds.

"It is fine with me as well." Mr. McCartney said.

"Umm it's not fine with me!" Krissy said, "Can I talk to you alone for like a couple minutes?"

"Yea sure come on." Jesse said.

Jesse grabbed Krissy hand and the two walked over to the bathroom. Jesse closed the door behind them.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse, I can't make you give up your senior year of high school just so that we can be together!" Krissy said.

"You mean more to me then school ever will." Jesse said.

"Jess…" Krissy started but got cut off.

"Shh … ok look if I was staying here. I wouldn't be at school half of the time anyway. We would be on tour." Jesse said. "I can't ask you to marry me and then just take it all back. I won't do it hun. Now if you are telling me that this isn't what you want, that it was a mistake that you married me then I will sign those annulment papers in a heart beat babe."

"Jess you know that's not it. I love you and I will not take it back for anything. You mean too much to me. I just feel so selfish that its you that has to suffer for something that we both did. I mean you asked, but I could have said no. Not that I wish I had though. I just… I don't want to see you hurting." Krissy said silently crying.

Jesse walked over and wiped away the tears that had just escaped.

"Shh don't cry sweetie. Listen, if you don't want to see me hurt then you will let me do this. It would break my heart to have to get this marriage annulled." Jesse said and Krissy silently nodded.

"Okay…I am going to miss you so much though." Krissy said.

"And as will I. Don't even think a second will go by that I won't miss you." Jesse said and Krissy smiled slightly, but still cried.

Jesse sat her down on the counter and let her cry into his chest. She fell asleep that way. He smiled down on her sleeping body and picked her up. He walked back to the other room where the adults were.

"She is okay with it now." Jesse said. "I am going to take her back to her room."

"That won't be necessary." Mrs. McCartney said and Jesse gave her a confused look. "Well she is married to you and just this once I think it will be acceptable. She is sound asleep so it's not like the two of you will do anything anyway."

"Okay, well goodnight guys." Jesse said and laid her down on his double bed.

The parents left so it was just Krissy and Jesse now. Chris was sharing the room with Jesse came in an hour later. Claudia came in with him because she left a paper there earlier when she had woken Chris up. They saw Jesse and Krissy sound asleep in each others arms.

"Look at them." Claudia said laughing quietly.

"You aren't mad?" Chris asked confused.

"No, they are in love there is nothing I can do about it. Although I wish they would listen a little more." Claudia said grabbing the paper off of the desk.

"Are you serious? With me you would have yelled and had me out of the bed in 2 seconds." Chris said amazed.

"Yea, well I can't believe I am actually saying this, but they are more responsible than you." Claudia said.

"McCartney beat me on the responsibility chart? Are you serious?" Chris asked.

"Yea, and that isn't a good thing for you. Jesse is…well I don't even know where to begin with that kid." Claudia said, "Night."

Claudia walked out and Chris fell asleep.

6 AM!

Krissy rolled over and looked at the clock that was on the night stand. She rubbed her eyes and then saw that the red numbers said 6:00. She sighed and rolled back over. She saw Jesse there and got confused. She sat up and looked around. She noticed that Chris was in the other bed. She was in the guy's room. 

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked having awoken when Krissy sat up.

"Jess, our parents are going to kill us if they found out that I spent the night with you." Krissy said starting to get up. Jesse grabbed her arm and pulled her back down though.

"No, they know. My mom was the one that suggested it actually. She said that she knew we weren't going to do anything and that it was ok for one night because you were sound asleep in my arms." Jesse said tiredly.

"Oh ok." Krissy said and laid back into Jesse's arms.

They both fell asleep again.

JUNE

The tour ended the first week in June so that Jesse and Chris could get back in time for their summer school. Krissy and Becka were now sitting on Krissy's couch trying to figure out what they could do.

"Shopping?" Krissy and Becka asked at the same time and then they both burst out into laughter.

"Shutgun!" Krissy called.

"I guess I am driving." Becka said.

They went out to Becka's red Ferrari. (I WANT ONE!).

"It is so quiet around here. I haven't seen Jesse in two days because of summer school and all of that." Krissy said rolling down her window because of the heat.

"Oh I know he is so funny! I am going to miss him so much when the summer comes to an end!" Becka said.

"Yea, well at least I still have a little time before he goes off to boarding school. Did you hear where his parents chose?" Krissy asked applying lip gloss now.

"No, I am guessing it's too far for you to drive to though." Becka said.

"I couldn't drive there if I tried! They chose some fancy prep school in London!" Krissy said.

"Aww hun, it will be okay. Just look down at that rock on your finger and remember that he is doing this because he wants to be with you for the rest of his life." Becka said, "When I get married my man better get me something that good!"

"Haha it's not that amazing…ok yea it is." Krissy said looking at the diamond, "So what's new with the Chris/Mandi thing. I can't believe he is a big enough ass hole that he would marry your friend!"

"Ex-friend, and anyway he was drunk…not that it's an excuse…" Becka said.

"Thank you! I said that to Jesse and he went off on this whole rant about oh like we have any room to talk. We get drunk all the time and do stupid things…but mostly each other." Krissy said rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Oh…so how many times have you to done it exactly?" Becka asked laughing.

"HEY! I am not going into my sex life here! Back to the point! So is he getting it annulled?" Krissy asked.

"I think he is trying to, Mandi is refusing though." Becka said.

"That bitch!" Krissy said.

"Hey, now that doesn't even begin to describe her!" Becka said laughing.

"True, true, very true." Krissy said.

"We are here!" Becka said hopping out of the car.

Krissy and Becka shopped and then they went back to Krissy's house and sat in her backyard tanning by the pool. They had the radio blasting in the background.

"…and that was No Secrets with Kids in America, next we have a group that you all love The Spikes. Girls I know you are all jealous of them because they are dating your beloved Dream Street guys! The Spikes girls won a Grammy over their boyfriends, have topped the Billboard charts, and their debut album has gone multi-platinum. When asked in an interview what this feels like member Krissy Logan said 'Oh wow, it's amazing. I love my life right now. The fans are so amazing and I love all of them. I can't wait to get out there and tour again. It is going to be so fun!' Sounds nice, right? And here is Becka talking about her boyfriend Chris Trousdale, 'Wow, what to say about him. He is so supportive. He is behind me through and through and I know that I can always count on him to make me happy when I am feeling down.' Well here are the Spikes with their new single, "How about love?"

Krissy got up and turned up the radio and the two girls danced to the song and sang along with it.

"I remember that interview." Krissy said, "It was in Austin, Texas right after the concert."

"Yep, man that was a fun day…Chris took me out for breakfast that morning. He promised to me that I would be the only girl in his life and that he would never cheat on me…I just can't believe I believed him." Becka said tearing up.

Krissy walked over and gave Becka a hug.

"Aww Becka, it'll be okay. He is trying his hardest to get Mandi to get their marriage annulled." Krissy said, "He didn't intentionally cheat on you."

"Then what about Veronica?" Becka asked.

"Oh Becka, come on, you two broke up before he did that so technically he never cheated on you." Krissy said and Becka nodded.

All of sudden, Krissy's phone started to ring. Her ring tone is Be good to me by Ashley Tisdale.

"Hey Jess." Krissy said answering the phone. "Good." "Come on over, Becka and I are in the backyard so just come on through." "'Kay see you in a few." "Bye."

15 minutes later Jesse showed up in the backyard. He walked over and gave Krissy a kiss and gave Becka a hug.

"So how was summer school?" Becka asked.

"Boring as you can get." Jesse said groaning, "Chris was like totally quiet and un-him."

Becka sighed and looked at the ground. Jesse looked over at Krissy and pushed his lips against hers. They started to make out and Becka groaned.

"Ok then, I'm going to go." Becka said getting up.

Krissy pulled apart.

"Oh someone can't handle my hotness?" Jesse asked.

"Shut up McCartney you are such a loser." Becka said rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Bye Becka, see you later." Krissy said sitting on Jesse's lap.

Becka walked out and Krissy and Jesse started to make out again. They heard someone clear their throat though. They broke apart and looked up and saw Krissy's older brother Tyler.

"Oh…umm…hi?" Krissy said.

"Would you two please refrain from making out? My sister has already gotten pregnant once….I don't need this to lead to sex and have my baby sister pregnant again." Tyler said and Krissy rolled her eyes and looked at the ground. "Jesse, may I speak to you alone for a second?"

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Krissy said.

"Its either that or I tell mom and dad that I caught you two having sex." Tyler said and Krissy glared at him.

"You didn't though!" Krissy yelled.

"Yes, but who are they going to believe, you who has lied to them and has been grounded for every single thing like humanly possible or me?" Tyler asked.

"You suck you know that right?" Krissy said getting off of Jesse's lap, "Go ahead Jess, if he tells my parents then they will tell your parents and even though neither of us did anything we will be grounded until we are 18."

Jesse walked into the house with Tyler and Krissy groaned and jumped into the pool. Tyler and Jesse walked into the kitchen.

"So you married my sister?" Tyler asked Jesse.

"Yea." Jesse said nodding.

"Now you know that means that you and she are till death do you part?" Tyler said, "And if I hear that you did anything to hurt her or break her heart…you will be hearing from me."

"I would never; I love her too much too." Jesse said honestly.

"Ok, well I have a question and I want you to answer it honestly." Tyler said and Jesse nodded, "When was the last time that you slept with my sister? Was it when you got her pregnant or has it been recent?"

"It would be over a year ago, after she got pregnant…but not recent." Jesse said staring down at the table.

"Come on man, seriously? She is your wife I thought you would have had sex with her!" Tyler said. "What did you two do that night?"

"We had a concert and then our parents found out and we were in so much trouble that the thought didn't even cross our minds." Jesse said.

"I see, well I give you my approval for your marriage, but promise me one thing. You two will not have sex or make out until she is 18. I don't need my sister to ruin her life because she is going to have a baby." Tyler said seriously.

"Neither do I, I assure you that I will keep your promise." Jesse said, "Besides, I am going to be in England for my senior year anyway."

"Yea, I heard that you were doing that for her. I respect that, now go back to Krissy." Tyler said and Jesse nodded and went outside.

Jesse walked out and noticed Krissy in the pool. She was lying on a raft with her eyes closed. Jesse smiled and jumped in so it made a huge splash. Krissy screamed.

"AH! JESSE!" Krissy yelled while Jesse was cracking up.

"Haha wow that was priceless!" Jesse said laughing.

Krissy swam over and splashed him and then dunked his head under. He came up for air and Krissy kissed him. She was going to continue but Jesse pulled apart.

"What's wrong?" Krissy asked confused.

"I promised your brother that I wasn't going to do anything more than just kiss you. That is a promise that I want to keep. I am not risking losing you." Jesse said and Krissy smiled.

"You are so sweet you know that." Krissy said and Jesse just smiled and hugged her.

What they didn't know was Tyler had seen and heard the whole thing. He smiled and walked up to his room happy that Jesse was the guy that he could trust.

"Jesse, do you want to go watch a movie or something?" Krissy asked looking over next to her at him. They were both lying on one pool raft.

"Yea sure." Jesse said and they got out and walked inside.

Mr. and Mrs. Logan walked in at this point. They had just gotten back from work.

"Hi mom and dad." Krissy said.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Logan." Jesse said.

"Hey guys…what are you doing?" Mrs. Logan asked.

"Well we were going to go watch a movie." Krissy said.

"No, I need you guys to take showers and get dressed. We are going out to dinner tonight with the McCartneys. Jesse I saw your mom and she gave me a bag with appropriate clothing in it. It is by the front door." Mrs. Logan said while looking at the mail.

"Ok let's go." Krissy said grabbing Jesse's arm to go up the steps.

Mr. Logan pulled Jesse back though.

"Kristina you can go use the shower, Jesse will stay here with us until you are done." Mr. Logan said, "I don't want the two of you showering together."

"Oh come on you guys are so over protective…the thought never even entered our minds." Krissy yelled rolling her eyes.

"Do you want to be grounded young lady?" Mrs. Logan asked.

"Can I talk to her in private for a second?" Jesse asked Mr. Logan.   
"Yea sure…you have three minutes, go into my office." Mr. Logan said.

Jesse nodded and grabbed Krissy's arm and pulled her in there. Once inside Krissy started crying.

"Shh…honey its okay." Jesse said.

"No it's not. I feel bad; my family is like interrogating you. They just don't trust us at all." Krissy said crying into Jesse's shoulder.

"Honey, it's okay. I don't mind at all and just do what they say. If we prove to them that we can be responsible then maybe they will accept this." Jesse said.

"How do you know that will work?" Krissy asked.

"Look at Claudia. She didn't even like us sitting next to each other on the couch and now look, she is fully accepting of this marriage." Jesse said. "Remember how much fun we had that night with her when our parents found out?" (SHUT UP SICKOS!)

FLASHBACK

They held hands and walked to Claudia's room. They knocked on the door and she let them in, immediately knowing what was going on.

"Well I would say watch TV, but I don't want your parents to be mad, so I am going to have to do what I would with Chris." Claudia said.

"And that would be?" Krissy asked.

"Jesse you in the kitchen, sit down at the table, and Krissy you in the family room, sit down on the couch that is not facing your boyfriend." Claudia said.

They both did as they were told. Claudia walked into the family room and turned on the TV. She switched the channel to the history channel and did the same with the TV in the kitchen.

"Oh come on couldn't you put it on ESPN or something!" Jesse said.

"ESPN? Heck no at least put it on QVC or something!" Krissy said.

"QVC! Ewww shopping!" Jesse said.

Claudia laughed and rolled her eyes at the two. She realized that they really did love each other and that they shouldn't be separated. She wasn't fully happy with the whole marriage thing at such a young age, but she thought it was cute.

"Shut up you two! I will change the channel." Claudia said.

"THANK YOU!" Jesse and Krissy said.

"Jesse you can watch QVC and Krissy you can watch ESPN!" Claudia said grinning evilly.

"WHAT!" Krissy and Jesse yelled.

Claudia went in and switched the channels.

"Oh come on now, this is even worse than the history channel!" Krissy said.

"That? This is like pure torture!" Jesse said.

"Then my job is done." Claudia said.

"You are so mean! What do I care about pink and black polka dot wedges for 20 dollars?" Jesse said.

"WHAT! How cute, scale of 1 to 10!" Krissy said turning around.

Claudia laughed and came and turned her back to the TV.

"Nope…that isn't the point." Claudia said laughing, "You, my friend, have to watch ESPN."

"Oh well two can play this game." Krissy said, "Yankees are up to bat, full count bases are loaded Reds 9 Yankees 8 and two outs. He hits the ball and…"

"AND WHAT!?!?! AHH DID THEY WIN?!?!? DID THEY!?!?!" Jesse said turning around.

Claudia laughed again. This time she went over to Jesse and turned him around.

"You have to watch QVC." Claudia said. "Oh I am so ordering those shoes!"

"EVIL!" Krissy yelled. "I want them!"

"15 bucks now!" Claudia said.

Krissy groaned.

"Ugh! Come on…why can't I have my cell phone right now? I need those shoes!" Krissy said groaning.

"Why don't you have your phone?" Claudia asked.

"I went over my minutes and my texting." Krissy said.

"HAHA!" Jesse said, "I have mine and I can find out if the Yankees won or not!"

"Oh no you don't!" Claudia said and grabbed it from his hand. "Jesse, I hope you know she is watching water polo, and Krissy it's garden tools Jesse is watching!"

"MEAN!" Krissy and Jesse said at the same time.

They all started cracking up.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Yeah, you're right." Krissy said.

"Thank you!" Jesse said, "I know I am!"

Krissy rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now go take a shower. I will be fine with your parents. They aren't anywhere near as bad as mine." Jesse said laughing.

"Haha okay…have fun with either a lecture, awkward silence, or staring down." Krissy said laughing.

"Oh I look forward to it." Jesse said sarcastically.

Krissy and Jesse walked out. Jesse went back to the kitchen/family room and Krissy went up the steps to her bathroom.

They went out to dinner and then afterwards Krissy and Jesse met everyone except Chris and Becka at Matt's house to plan something…hmm what could it be?

REVIEW! 3 and I will update!

KRISSY


	6. The Suprise

Chapter 16 the surprise

All of the teenagers except Chris, Becka, and Mandi were sitting in Matt's basement. They were planning a surprise party for Becka and Chris.

"Ok guys Jesse and I will be in charge of getting Becka and Chris there." Krissy said, "I will take her bowling."

"And Chris and I will go paintballing." Jesse said.

"Scary thought there…Jesse and a paintball gun." Greg said and everyone laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Jesse said rolling his eyes.

"Ok Frankie and I can be in charge of decorating." Gabby said.

"Yea…you guys don't mind if we bring TJ along…right?" Frankie asked.

"Are you kidding me…of course not! He is so cute!" Krissy said.

"Ok good…so where are we having this exactly?" Frankie asked.

"Oh Claudia said we can have it at the studio." Jesse said.

"Oh cool, ok so Greg and I can be in charge of the food." Kyla said.

"Yea, my uncle will cater." Greg said and everyone nodded.

"Ok then I will be in charge of the music." Matt said.

"Okay…is GG coming?" Kyla asked.

"Yea she is flying in tomorrow." Krissy said.

"Really! OMG I haven't seen here in forever." Gabby said.

"Yea, well if you guys want to go with Jesse and I to pick her up, her flight gets in at 10 in the morning. We are meeting at Jesse's house at 8:30." Krissy said.

Everyone nodded. They talked some more and had a lot of fun.

WITH CHRIS

Chris walked up to Mandi's door. He knocked and she answered it.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Mandi asked.

"Come on, we are going out to celebrate out marriage." Chris said.

"I knew you would come around." Mandi said.

Chris took Mandi out to the Mexican food place. They took their seat and Chris slipped something into her drink. After awhile Mandi was drunk. Someone came over to the table.

"OMG you are Amanda Kinley!" the guy said.

"YEA THAT'S ME!" Mandi said laughing.

"Can you sign this for me?" the guy asked.

Mandi smiled and signed it. The guy handed the paper to Chris and then left. Chris smiled and thanked the guy. Then he took Mandi home because she was a little drunk…

WITH FRANKIE AND GABBY

After they left Matt's house Frankie and Gabby went over to Gabby's house to visit TJ.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Washington." Frankie said.

"Hi Frankie, how are you?" Mrs. Washington asked.

"Good and you?" Frankie asked.

"Really good, well now that both of you guys are here we should talk about your wedding." Mrs. Washington said and the two nodded.

So they all sat down around the table and talked about their wedding over hot chocolate.

"Well it is in two weeks at the Tipton Hotel." Mrs. Washington said.

"Yes, is my dress ready yet?" Gabby asked.

"Yes, Miss Gallagher called this afternoon and said that she finished the last touches." Mrs. Washington said.

"And does TJ have appropriate clothing to wear yet?" Frankie asked.

"No… I don't believe so. Mom, will you go out shopping with me so I can get him something to wear?" Gabby asked.

"Yes of course sweetie." Mrs. Washington said.

"Who is going to watch him during the wedding?" Mr. Washington asked. "My wife and I are in the wedding and so are your parents Frankie."

"True…umm should we get like one of my friends to do it or an adult?" Gabby asked.

"Claudia? I think she would do it." Frankie said.

"Yes, good idea. I will ask her." Gabby said and everyone nodded.

So they went on talking about all the details of their night.

WITH KYLA AND GREG

Kyla and Greg were holding hands as they walked down the beach. They watched as the waves rolled in.

"Wow, it's been awhile since we have gone out." Kyla said.

"Yea, it's nice just having you and me." Greg said and they both sat down in the sand. "So, I took you here so I could ask you a question. Will you take this ring in promise that you will marry me in the future?"

Kyla had tears streaming down her face and she looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes, of course I will." Kyla said and Greg put the ring on her finger.

"I love you so much." Greg said.

"I love you too." Kyla said, "You are so amazing."

"Not half as amazing as you." Greg said and leaned in and kissed her.

They started making out and then after a little while they pulled apart and then lay on their backs to look at the stars. After about an hour they got up and went back to Greg's Range Rover and drove back to their homes. Greg dropped Kyla off and then went home. His mom was up waiting for him to come home.

"Greg…it is 12, your curfew is 11:30!" Mrs. Raposo said, "Please don't tell me that you are becoming like Jesse. Please don't put me through what Jesse puts Ginger through!"

"No, I'm not becoming like Jesse…" Greg said, "Do you remember when I talked to you about asking Kyla to marry me?" Mrs. Raposo nodded a little afraid of what his next words might be.

"Please do not tell me that you eloped!" Mrs. Raposo exclaimed.

"No mom, I'm not that dumb. I asked her if she will marry me in the future and then I gave her a promise ring! Can you believe that? She said yes!" Greg said happily.

Mrs. Raposo got teary-eyed and she ran up and hugged her son. She was so incredibly happy for him.

"Oh congratulations honey, Kyla is a wonderful girl." Mrs. Raposo said happily.

"Yes, she is." Greg said happily, "Well I should get to bed. I have to get up early tomorrow morning to go pick GG up from the airport." Greg said.

"Okay and once again congratulations and thank you for not being like Jesse and Krissy and just going out and getting married!" Mrs. Raposo said.

Greg laughed and nodded. He then walked upstairs to go to sleep the happiest man alive.

THE NEXT MORNING

All of the girls and guys that were in on the plan met at Jesse's house at 8:30. They went to the airport to go pick GG. They got there twenty minutes before her flight was due in so they sat in the restaurant that was outside of security.

GG's plane arrived on time and everyone ran up to her to give her a hug.

"Hey guys! I missed all of you so much!" GG said.

"We missed you too!" they all said back.

"So…what has gone on since the last time I saw all of ya'll?" GG asked them while walking to baggage claim.

"A LOT!" they all said at once and GG laughed.

"Okay let's start with Frankie and Gabby…what has happened to you two?" GG asked.

"Well we have a set wedding date, TJ is growing up…umm our parents are happy for us." Gabby said.

"Well that's good." GG said smiling, "I'm happy you guys have a relationship that is so strong that it could survive all this…so next Matt and Mandi?"

"Well I'm not with Mandi anymore, Chris and Mandi got drunk one night and well they were in Las Vegas and got married. Chris kept trying to get her to annul it but she wouldn't so that pretty much ended things for us." Matt said.

"Aww I'm sorry hun." GG said giving Matt a big hug.

"Thanks…I needed that." Matt said.

"Anytime…umm next Greg and Kyla?" GG asked.

"Well not much other than the fact that we are engaged…" Greg said.

"WHAT?!?!?" everyone said at the same time.

"Yeah I asked her last night and she said yes and my mom was so incredibly happy." Greg said.

They all gave Greg and Kyla their congrats. By this time they were all in the car.

"Should I ask…Becka and Chris?" GG asked.

"Well the whole Mandi thing happened and she got so pissed off at him like she wouldn't talk to him at all and there was a HUGE blow out in Las Vegas…and well they aren't very far past that yet." Kyla said.

"Oh that sucks…they were like the perfect couple." GG said, "I am sure they will be back together sometime soon."

"Yeah…I think they will work it out…they always do." Gabby said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Yea…so should I be afraid to hear what is new on the Jesse/Krissy front…?" GG asked laughing.

"Hmm where shall we start?" Jesse joked.

"Well we first got grounded for like ever because we fell asleep on the beach and missed curfew like BIG time." Krissy said and GG laughed.

"Then after we got un-grounded we went on tour and we went to Las Vegas and kind of got married with out our parents knowing…" Jesse said and GG stared at them in shock.

"So the secret didn't last long though…" Krissy said.

"Like always!" everyone else said and laughed.

"Haha hilarious…it's not our fault we have big mouths!" Jesse defended.

"So we got into a fight made up at the pool, Jesse said something like I'm glad I married you and Claudia kind of overheard and of course the yelling started." Krissy said.

"But she said she was cool with it because at least we weren't drunk like Chris and Mandi." Jesse said. "So we thought we were going to get away with it…"

"And then we go to the concert that night and one of us asked something like, did your parents find out and of course Mr. and Mrs. McCartney are standing behind us." Krissy said and GG laughed.

"So Krissy had to go on stage and I had four parents like ragging on me to try to get the information out and well you know how my mom is so I eventually cracked and confessed." Jesse said.

"Yeah…I don't think I've been yelled at or lectured more in my life than I was that night." Krissy said.

"Yeah…and well now I am going to boarding school for senior year…in London…" Jesse said.

"Oh that sucks!" GG exclaimed.

"Oh and I left out the part that I failed like three subjects and I currently am in summer school." Jesse said.

"Doesn't surprise me." GG joked and everyone laughed.

THE PARTY DAY

Krissy walked over to her desk in her room and picked up her lime green cordless phone. She picked it up and dialed her best friend's number.

"Hello?" Becka asked answering the phone.

"Hey, you and me tonight, bowling?" Krissy asked.

"Yea sure." Becka said.

"'Kay I will be over in 15 minutes." Krissy said.

"See ya then." Becka said and hung up the phone.

Krissy looked down at what she was wearing and decided that it was good. She was wearing a pink, white and yellow mini skirt, a white t-shirt, a pink Von Dutch hat, and black wedges. She then walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mom, can I have my keys?" Krissy asked.

"Yeah sure, here you go." Mrs. Logan said handing her the keys. "I will see you there okay?"

"Mmhmm, see you later mom." Krissy said and gave her mom a hug goodbye and then walked out.

She drove over to pick Becka up. Becka was sitting in the driveway wearing a jean skirt, black flip flops, and a red halter top.

"Hey, you look cute." Becka said while getting into the car.

"Thank you…as do you!" Krissy said, "Note to self…steal red halter top from Becka." Krissy joked.

"Haha sure…I will guard it with my life!" Becka joked and Krissy laughed.

She drove over to the bowling alley. They bowled for awhile and Becka ended up winning. Krissy somehow managed to get the ball into the gutter…and they were using bumpers! Becka also accidentally rolled the ball backwards and almost hit someone.

They just finished two rounds when Krissy's phone started to ring. She had changed her ring tone and it was now Ever Girl by Play.

"Hello?" Krissy asked answering the phone. "Okay, we'll be there, bye."

Krissy hung up the phone and Becka looked over at her confused.

"Who was that?" Becka asked.

"It was Claudia; we have a combined practice at the studio now." Krissy said and Becka nodded excited because rehearsals were so much fun for them.

"Okay, come on let's go." Becka said.

The two went to Krissy's car and got in. They drove over to the studio and got out. Jesse and Chris had just gotten there as well. Krissy ran over to Jesse and gave him a kiss.

"I missed you." Krissy said.

"I missed you more." Jesse said.

Becka and Chris rolled their eyes and went over to the entrance. Krissy and Jesse followed in behind hand in hand.

"Why is it dark in here?" Becka asked to no one in particular.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled and the lights flipped on.

Becka and Chris were shocked. They were so happy that their friends cared enough to throw them a birthday party. The night went on and Becka was opening her presents after Chris had finished his.

"Thanks you guys, I love them all." Becka said.

Chris walked over and handed Becka an envelope.

"I don't…" Becka started but Chris cut her off.

"Just open it…please." Chris said and Becka sighed in defeat.

She slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a couple pieces of paper.

"What is this exactly?" Becka asked confused.

"Flip to the last page." Chris said.

Becka did as she was told and flipped to the last page. What she saw made her start to have tears coming down her face. There, on that piece of paper where two signatures…Chris and Mandi's. He had done it!

"OMG Chris!" Becka said dropping the copy of the annulment papers and immediately went and hugged him.

"I missed you so much." Chris said crying.

"I missed you too." Becka said.

They shared a short sweet kiss that made up for all the lost time. The rest of the night Becka and Chris were happy and carefree. When it was around 10 Krissy decided she had to do something.

"I'll be right back Jess." Krissy said and got off of his lap.

She walked over to where Becka and Chris were playing with TJ, Frankie, and Gabby.

"Umm Chris…can I talk to you in private for a moment…" Krissy asked.

AN UH OH!?! Is it good? Bad? Hmmm well I know…but the question is how badly do you want to know??? Guess what will solve the mystery! Get Jesse McCartney, bubble wrap him, and send him to my house!…or we could do the actually possible way of reviewing! I need two and then I think I will be capable of updating! Haha lolz.

z Krissy z (Isn't z such a cool letter!?!?)


	7. An end to the perfect summer

Chapter 17 An end to the perfect summer

Chris nodded hesitantly at what Krissy had just asked. Becka looked at Krissy confused while Chris and Krissy walked away. The two went into the recording studio part.

"So what do you need?" Chris asked.

"Well I believe it or not have to apologize to you. I'm sorry for anything that I have said to you. You truly are a great boyfriend to Becka; I'm just really overprotective of my best friends." Krissy said and then bit her lip.

"Hey its okay, that quality is what makes you a great friend, and it means a lot to me that you apologized, but it's not your fault. I was the one that kept screwing up." Chris said.

"So friends?" Krissy asked.

"Yea, of course." Chris said and the two hugged, "Now I shall let you get back to Jesse before he thinks something is going on between us."

Krissy laughed and nodded. The two went back out into where they practice dancing and stuff. Krissy walked over to Jesse who was currently talking with his parents while Chris walked over to Becka who was talking with Greg and Kyla.

"So what was that all about?" Becka asked.

"She umm apologized for everything so were all good now." Chris said. "You have an amazing best friend you know that?"

"Yea…yea I do." Becka said looking over at Krissy who was playing with Timmy.

Just then N'SYNC's "This I Promise You" came on. Chris turned to Becka and smiled.

"May I have this dance?" Chris asked.

"Of course." Becka said smiling.

The two walked out to the middle of the dance floor and slow danced. They were soon joined by all of the couples except for Krissy and Jesse because Timmy asked Krissy to dance so the two were dancing while Jesse, who jokingly asked, was dancing with Claudia. The song ended and Becka and Chris shared a short sweet kiss.

The teens all had a fun time that night. The summer flew by like a speeding train and it was now the day before Jesse was leaving for England. Krissy was a mess and she had no clue what she was going to do without him.

Krissy was currently in her room in the dark because it was 9 at night and she didn't have any lights on other than the candle that was light on her nightstand. She was listening to her Backstreet Boys CD with "I'll never break your heart" on replay. Just then her room door opened and Jesse walked in.

"Okay I haven't even left yet!" Jesse said turning the lights on.

"I know, but I still can't believe my whole senior year without you!" Krissy said, "Granted we don't go to the same school anyway, but that is beside the point."

"I know, but think about what happens when I get back." Jesse said.

"What happens if you go over to England, fall in love with it, go to college there, never come back and fall in love with some girl with the name of like Ariana or Elizabeth or something WAY prettier than Kristina?" Krissy said.

"That will never happen because I've already fallen in love with the prettiest girl in the world with the most beautiful name ever and my whole heart is hers." Jesse said lying down in bed next to her.

"God, how in the world did I get a guy like you." Krissy said smiling through her tears, "You are amazing."

"No, I think the question is how did I get a girl as strong and amazing as you." Jesse said and kissed Krissy, "Now come on let's just spend a whole evening you and me and a lot of popcorn."

"That would be great." Krissy said.

The two went down to the basement and watched like 4 movies. Krissy eventually fell asleep in Jesse's arms so he took her up to her room and kissed her forehead before leaving. While walking to the door he whispered the words "I love you," and then closed the door before heading home.

The next morning bright and early Krissy woke up. She realized that she was wearing jeans and a halter top so she must have fallen asleep during the movies they were watching. She sighed and got up. She took a quick shower and then threw her long blonde hair up in a messy bun. She grabbed some blue jean capris, a white tank top, a Chanel necklace, and some Chanel flats. Then she just Chanel sunglasses on her eyes because she knew she would be crying so there was no point what so ever in wearing make up. She silently walked past her parents and walked out to her Range Rover that was parked in the driveway.

Once arriving at the airport Krissy went inside and saw everyone but Mandi there with Jesse. They all just talked about random things for 20 minutes until Jesse had to go. He said goodbye to everyone and then moved on to Krissy.

"Bye Jess, I'll miss you." Krissy said.

"Bye Krissy, I love you and I want you to know that." Jesse said.

"I love you too…just promise me you won't fall…" Krissy started but Jesse cut her off.

"I can't I'm way too head over heels in love with you." Jesse said and Krissy half smiled and Jesse gave her a kiss and then started to walk off.

Chris came over and held Krissy in his arms because she was breaking down crying. Jesse looked back and half smiled at them and wiped away the tear that just fell. He mouthed to Chris "Take care of her" and Chris nodded. Then Jesse was off.

Becka and Chris drove Krissy home because she was in no state to drive. They all walked up to her room with her.

"It's going to be okay sweetie," Becka said and gave Krissy a hug. "I'm going to make sure you have a kick ass senior year."

"Thanks, but it's not going to be okay with out Jesse…" Krissy said.

"Now don't think like that," Chris said, "Now Becka and I are going to be at my older brother's house for lunch, but give us a call if you need us and we will be right over, understand?"

"Yea…thanks guys." Krissy said and they nodded looking a little worried and walked out the door.

Krissy watched as they drove off and then looked her door. She opened up her desk drawer and pulled out a knife that was in there. She picked it up, looked at it and then put it back in shaking her head.

"No, I've got to be stronger than that." Krissy said to herself.

She walked over to her bed and lay down. While lying there she smelled Jesse's cologne from when he was there the night before. This made her break down even more. The next thing she knew there was a knock on her door.

"Honey dinner!" Mrs. Logan said.

"I'm not hungry mom." Krissy said.

"You have to eat." Mrs. Logan argued.

"I'll have something later." Krissy said.

"Oh…okay I guess," Mrs. Logan said and walked back downstairs.

This was the same routine for the next few days. Krissy only ate a couple energy bars and drank some water. Becka wasn't able to come over for any of those days because she had to go visit her grandparents. Chris went with Becka so they could meet her boyfriend. Frankie and Gabby were too wrapped up in their baby that they didn't even notice that Krissy was spiraling into a deep depression. Greg and Kyla were just never that close to Krissy to be there for her. Matt wasn't a close friend of Krissy's, yea they knew each other but not that well and Mandi no one had talked too much since the whole marrying Chris debacle. Krissy felt all alone.

School started shortly after and Becka's heart sank when she saw what Krissy was wearing on the first day of school. She was wearing black capris, a black tank top, black sunglasses; black flip flops, and a black head band in her now really dark brown seemingly black hair. She carried a black Chanel purse with her books in it.

"Oh my, Krissy are you sure you are okay?" Becka asked at Krissy who was at her locker.

"I'm positive that I am fine!" Krissy said, "I gotta go."

Krissy walked off and Becka sighed. Becka pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number she knew so well.

"Hello?" Chris asked.

"Do you think you can meet me for lunch?" Becka asked.

"Um yea sure, Derricks good?" Chris asked.

"Perfect." Becka said and hung up her phone.

At 12 Becka got into her car and left the campus. She drove over to a local restaurant called Derricks. She walked inside and joined Chris.

"I am so worried, she is losing it." Becka said, "She dyed her hair really dark and she is wearing all black!"

"Seriously?!!?! I didn't think that girl even owned black!" Chris said.

"I know, she didn't!" Becka said. "And I am worried; we have our Senior Formal Dance in two days…I think that is just going to make her even more depressed."

Chris nodded.

"I just wish there was something we could do…" Becka said. "I can't afford to lose her."

(Well that's the end of that chapter. Tell me what you think. I had something else written and then I just started typing and I just made this entire chapter up without any breaks while typing it. I mean I still followed the idea of what I had written, but I just re-scripted the whole entire thing on the spot! Lolz)

Krissy


	8. The senior dance

Chapter 18 The Senior Dance

The next day Becka walked over to talk to Gabby. The two were looking at Krissy who was at her locker. She was wearing black wedges, a black mini skirts, a black tank top with Chanel necklace, and her hair was down straight. She was carrying a black Dior purse.

"She is the only person I know that is depressed and still has like the greatest style ever." Gabby said.

"I know! I am so worried she is going to like just stay home all year and everything." Becka said, "This is her senior year she has to have fun!"

"Yea…here she comes." Gabby said as Krissy walked over.

"Hey guys!" Krissy said, "Sorry, can't really stop and chat because I have to go to a meeting for tomorrow dance…I'm social chair."

Krissy than walked off and Becka and Gabby looked at her confused.

"Guess she isn't staying at home all year." Becka said.

"Yea…hmm well she still definitely has a problem." Gabby said. "She really needs to dye her hair back. She was so pretty as a blonde."

"Yea…well I have to get to class." Becka said and Gabby nodded. "I'll see you at lunch."

Lunch rolled around and Krissy walked over to where Gabby and Becka were sitting.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Krissy asked.

"Nothing really, aren't you going to eat anything?" Becka asked.

"No, I'm not that hungry, I might grab a yogurt later or something." Krissy said.

"Krissy, come on you need to eat!" Gabby said seriously.

"I'm fine you guys, so are you going to the dance tomorrow night?" Krissy asked changing the subject.

"Yea, of course it's supposed to be awesome. Are you um taking anyone?" Gabby asked unsurely.

"Yea, I am going with one of my great guy friends Tim." Krissy said.

"Oh okay, so do you want to spend the night at my house with Gabby. We are all going to get ready for the dance tomorrow together." Becka said.

"Yea, sure…I'll be over at 6. Right now I have to go; I have a meeting for social chair." Krissy said, "We are going over to the country club to set up so I won't see you the rest of the day unless you guys want to come with."

"Umm yea sure…hey anything to get out of Physics." Becka said and Gabby nodded.

So they all went over to the country club and set up for the senior dance. Then they all spent the night at Becka's house. The next day was all prepping for that night. Around 7 the guys showed up.

"Hey Chris." Becka said giving him a kiss.

"Becka, I missed you so much." Chris said.

"Frankie, I haven't seen you since 5 yesterday!" Gabby said and Frankie laughed.

"Yep, it was torture with out you." Frankie said and gave her a kiss.

Tim showed up a couple minutes later. Becka, Chris, Gabby, and Frankie were all in shock when they saw what this guy looked like. He was the exact opposite of Jesse. Tim walked in wearing a black Tux, white Nikes, and a black Yankees hat and his hair was in cornrows. (Haha, funny Jesse wore that with out the Yankees hat and cornrows lolz)

"Guys this is my friend Tim Buxton. He is a freshman in college." Krissy said.

"Hi," they all said at once.

Mrs. Cantz took pictures and then they all headed out to the limo. They arrived at the dance and everything was good until…

Tim and Krissy were dancing and he pulled her in closer. He then leaned down and started to kiss her. She pulled back immediately.

"I'M MARRIED!" Krissy yelled.

"I don't give a shit; I want to be more than your friend." Tim said and grabbed her arm.

He pulled her out of the room and into an empty room. He locked the door behind him and pushed her down on to the couch that was in there. He slid off her strapless black dress and her backless heels fell to the ground. She cried out in pain because he was hurting her by how rough he was being.

"Please don't Tim!" Krissy said.

"No, I want to have sex with you and I am going to get what I want." Tim said and slid down her underwear.

Just then the door was opened and two police officers came in followed by Chris and Becka. They pulled Tim off of her and Krissy grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her body. The two police officers took Tim off and handcuffs and closed the door behind them. Krissy just laid there on the couch sobbing. After a couple minutes Chris turned his back and she put her dress back on.

"Here do you want to talk to Jesse?" Chris asked handing Krissy his cell phone.

"Y...yea…th…thanks," Krissy said stuttering.

She dialed the number she knew so well and after ringing a couple times Jesse answered.

"Hello?" Jesse asked.

"J…Jess…Jesse its Kr…Kriss…y." Krissy said crying.

"Krissy what's wrong?" Jesse asked immediately worried.

"I…I just a…almost…" Krissy started but could hardly get it out.

"Here honey…calm down, can I talk to Chris?" Jesse asked really worried.

"Yea…" Krissy said.

She handed the phone over to Chris. Becka held Krissy as she broke down crying.

"Chris what's wrong with my wife!" Jesse asked really confused.

"Well she came to the senior dance with one of her friends who happens to be a freshman in college and he tried to rape her. I noticed he kissed her and then took her off really upset into a closed room so I got the police and we got there just in time." Chris said.

"Oh God, thank you Chris, I owe you BIG time." Jesse said, "Is she alright, can I talk to her again?"

"Yea here, and don't worry about it. You're my best friend so of course I have to protect your wife." Chris said and then handed over the phone.

"H…hey Jesse." Krissy said sniffling.

"Honey are you alright?" Jesse asked.

"I am now, I'm just a little s…shaken up about it all." Krissy said.

"I miss you; I wish I could be there." Jesse said.

"I know me too." Krissy said, "I'm alright now, and I don't want Chris' phone bill through the roof because Claudia would kill him so I'm going to go now. I love you."

"I love you too babe." Jesse said and then the two hung up.

Krissy thanked Chris and handed him back his phone.

"So you want to go home?" Becka asked.

"No, I know about this really great party my friend is throwing. I want to get out so you guys want to come?" Krissy asked.

"Um sure." Becka said not wanting to leave Krissy alone at a party with alcohol.

Gabby and Frankie had to go home to the baby so just Chris, Becka, and Krissy went out to the party that was being thrown by Holly.

"Hey Holly!" Krissy said giving her a hug.

"Hey Krissy, come on let's get you a beer. Oh and then there is a drinking contest tonight too! VODKA! Oh and my mom got Tequila and hated it so I stole it!" Holly said.

"I'll take the beer to start." Krissy said and the two were off before Chris and Becka could object.

"Maybe she won't get wasted…" Becka said.

"Yea and maybe I'm the Queen of England!" Chris said which made Becka almost pee her pants.

"Hun, you'd be the King, not the Queen!" Becka said.

"Oh…right." Chris said laughing.

Becka rolled her eyes and laughed. About three hours later Becka and Chris went off looking for Krissy. They finally found her passed out on the bathroom floor in just her bra and underwear. Becka sighed and shook her head.

"Chris, can you take her to your car and bring her back to my house? If we take her home her parents will kill her." Becka said sighing.

"Yea, sure come on." Chris said.

He picked Krissy up bride style and brought her out to his car. Becka then hopped in the passenger seat and they were off. He pulled up in Becka's driveway and took Krissy out of the car again and put her on Becka's floor in a sleeping bag.

"Thanks." Becka said giving him a hug.

"No problem, I'll come over tomorrow to check on you guys." Chris said and Becka smiled and nodded. Then he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"I love you." Becka said.

"I love you too." Chris said and then left.

The next morning Becka woke up to the sound of someone throwing up. She wasn't the only one though. Mrs. Cantz walked into the room.

"Becka what's going on?" Mrs. Cantz asked, "Is Krissy sick…oh she's drunk isn't she!"

"Umm yea…can I talk to you downstairs for a moment?" Becka asked and Mrs. Cantz nodded.

The two walked down the steps and into the kitchen. Becka sat down at the counter and Mrs. Cantz stood on the other side.

"So what do you need?" Mrs. Cantz asked.

"Well, I'm really worried about Krissy, ever since Jesse left Krissy is wearing all black and she even dyed her hair as you've seen. Then last night she went to the dance with a college guy who tried to rape her. She also is like stick thin, she isn't eating!" Becka said feeling good about getting it all out.

"I see…I think Mr. and Mrs. Logan need to be talked to. Don't you worry I am going to sit them down and talk to them when they come over. I will make sure Krissy is better, okay?" Mrs. Cantz said.

"Thanks mom." Becka said.

Mrs. Cantz quickly made a disgusting looking concoction. Then Becka and her mom walked back up the steps to Becka's room. They opened the door and Krissy was sitting on the bed now.

"Here, drink this." Mrs. Cantz said handing her the drink.

"You told her?" Krissy asked feeling betrayed.

"No, she heard you throwing up and figured it out herself." Becka said.

"Becka, do you think you could give us a moment?" Mrs. Cantz asked.

Becka nodded and left the room. Krissy sighed and stared at the ground.

"You know I have to tell your parents right?" Mrs. Cantz said softly.

"Yea…I know." Krissy said.

"Honey, are you sure you're alright?" Mrs. Cantz asked.

"Yea, I'm sure." Krissy said, "I just miss Jesse a lot and it kills me that he isn't here."

"I know sweetie, but think he will be back soon and you guys get to spend the rest of your lives together." Mrs. Cantz said and Krissy half smiled, "Now go take a shower, put on some clean clothes and I will handle your parents." Mrs. Cantz said.

"Okay, thanks." Krissy said and Mrs. Cantz gave her a hug.

Becka gave Krissy some clean clothes and then she went to take a shower. Chris came over and Becka and Chris went out to breakfast while Mrs. Logan came over to pick Krissy up.

"Mary, come on in and sit down. We need to umm have a talk." Mrs. Cantz said.

"Sure, what did Krissy do now?" Mrs. Logan asked.

"Well last night at the dance she almost got raped by some college guy that she took there as her date. Chris and Becka got the police and saved her in time though. Then she went to some party and got drunk and all." Mrs. Cantz said.

"Oh God, is she okay." Mrs. Logan asked worried.

"No, not at all! It's not just all over that either. She isn't eating; she is wearing all black, you've seen she dyed that beautiful blonde hair of hers dark. She is going to really hurt herself!" Mrs. Cantz said.

"We have noticed, I just…I don't know what to do so I tried to ignore it." Mrs. Logan said, "That obviously isn't the right way to handle this though…"

"I know what you need to do." Mrs. Cantz said, "You are going to have to face the facts and …"

THE NEXT WEEKEND

GG walked up the steps to Krissy's room. She walked in and saw Krissy fixing her hair which was down and curly and now had some blonde streaks mixed into it.

"Well someone dyed their hair!" GG said.

"GG!" Krissy said and ran over and gave her a hug. "Finally some good things happening around here!"

"What, you didn't think you would be Teen People's Hottest Celebrity Under 21 and not have me come over to congratulate you!" GG said, "And besides this big party tonight, I wanna come!"

"Haha of course, oh I missed you so much!" Krissy said. "So let's go."

"'Kay, wait since when do you own black?" GG asked.

Krissy looked down at her black jeans, black Converses, black Ramones t-shirt that was cut short to show off her tan stomach and then shrugged.

The two walked out to Krissy's Range Rover and got in. Mr. and Mrs. Logan got into the back seats. They drove over to the club where the celebration for Krissy was being held.

"So seriously what's with the hair?" GG asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I needed a change. I didn't think it would get me all over the tabloids!" Krissy said, "Most of them say I'm better as a blonde though."

"I agree, ever think you might change it back?" GG asked.

"Yea I'll dye it back eventually, maybe when Jesse comes home or something." Krissy said.

They then pulled up to the event. Krissy parked her car and got out. The cameras immediately started going off trying to get pictures of their teen starlet. Krissy walked passed and talked to a few of them and eventually made it in. The rest of both groups were already inside.

"Hey guys." Krissy said.

"So how does it feel to be the hottest celebrity under 21? I'm so jealous I got 5!" Becka said.

"Hey I didn't even make the list!" Kyla said.

"Well I got 11!" Gabby said.

"Haha, awesome…I wish Jesse was here to celebrate with me though." Krissy said sighing.

"Well 9 months and he will be." Frankie said and Krissy bit her lip and nodded.

So Krissy then went off and did an interview with Teen People and then her parents came over to her. They brought her into a back room. Frankie and his parents, Chris and Claudia, Matt and his parents, Greg and his parents, Mr. and Mrs. McCartney, Kyla and her parents, Becka and her parents and Gabby and her parents were all in there.

"What's going on?" Krissy asked.

"Well all of us noticed that something was wrong with you." Mrs. Logan started.

"So we did the only thing we thought we could." Mr. Logan finished.

"What do you mean?" Krissy asked.

"They got outside help." A voice said from behind them.

Krissy turned around in shock. Standing there in the doorway was… (Okay I won't cut it here!) JESSE!

"JESSE!" Krissy screamed and he laughed and nodded.

She ran up and gave him the biggest hug ever. She was literally in tears.

"Shh everything is okay now." Jesse said trying to calm her down. "I'm back for good. And I promise you I'll never leave you EVER again."

"I missed you so much." Krissy said.

"Not as much as I missed you." Jesse said looking her in the eyes. "I love you."

He leaned down and gave her a kiss. She smiled and then looked over at her parents and his.

"You guys are seriously letting us stay together?" Krissy asked and they all nodded, "Why? I thought you guys didn't want us together…"

"Well we realized we were wrong, you guys are meant to be together and we have no right to try to keep you guys apart." Mrs. McCartney said.

Krissy gave all four of them a hug and then She sat down on the floor in Jesse's arms.

"Wait, am I still grounded?" Krissy asked giving her parents the puppy dog face.

"Yes, one more week." Mrs. Logan said laughing.

"Grounded?" Jesse asked confused.

"I got completely wasted at my friend Holly's party after the dance…" Krissy said.

"NICE!" Jesse said and everyone laughed, "So what's with the black and the hair? Since when are you all punk-ish?"

"Hey it looks cute, and FINE I'll dye my hair back blonde!" Krissy said and everyone smiled happy that Krissy was finally back.

So Krissy dyed her hair back blonde, she ditched most of the black clothing and all. Well this isn't the end of the story. Oh no, not even close. Stay tuned to see the sequel… They Don't Understand to see what happens!


End file.
